Avenge the Past, Embrace the Future
by ADarknessInHeaven
Summary: My first fic. When a certain green and black Hedgehog runs away from home to avenge his brother, he meets new people, travels from place to place, and tries to find his brother's murderer.... SonBlaze in some chapters. Rated T, just to be safe.
1. Enter: The Beserk Speedster!

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**

**Sam and this story along with its sequels belong to me.**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

_**Avenge the Past, Embrace the Future**_

"**Hey, where are you going, 'no bro'?" That's all the cat said before laughing hysterically at the walking hedgehog. "The cat was always a bother. No, I shouldn't deal with him. Just keep walking, and ignore the comments…" The black and green hedgehog thought as he walked. "Where are you going!" the cat repeated. "Home." was all the hedgehog said, before walking faster. "Oh, you aren't even going to play around a little with us?" he said as he gathered his posse consisting of himself, a red and yellow cat, Aown, a black panther, Rayan, a blue and red cat, Christian, and a purple and red cat, Dennis.**

"**Must this happen everyday…"was what the black and green hedgehog said, before walking a bit faster than before. "Apparently so." Was all he said before running home, the posse chasing after him. "Man, this is getting old…" he said, before drawing a circle, square, and star overlapping each other on the floor with chalk. "Ye lord, all things trap and ensnare, rise as I speak, pillars of old, contain with my calling, Magic: Pillar Barrier!" He said as the circle began to glow, and then vanish.**

**As the posse rushed after him saying "Come back here, Sam!" and remarks such as "You're such a wimp, get a life!" they failed to notice that they had stepped on the once drawn circle. The ground beneath them had sunk, and pillars rose and trapped them like a jail cell. "Hate to stick around, but I got to go. See you tomorrow once the pillars vanish!" Sam said with a smirk, dashing for home. He arrived home, with his mother and father at work, only his grandmother was there to keep him company. "Hi, how was school." The gray and peach hedgehog said in Korean. "I've been better." He replied unenthusiastically, putting his bag on the chair and taking out yogurt to ease his hunger.**

**He took out a spoon and began eating slowly, as to make the flavor last. He put back the spoon and threw out the yogurt cup. He walked sulkily to his "room" which was nothing more that a bed concealed to the backs of drawers with a lamp in front of it. He sat down, thinking of what happened to his brother…**

**(Flashback)**

"**Please…. spare me…"Sam's brother said to a metallic figure. The figure just kicked him hardly in the groin; he grunted from the pain, cuts everywhere, bleeding intensely. "Don't move, I'll make your death quick and painless." The figure said. A scream was heard, and a cry came from Sam. "Don't make me kill you too. Get stronger, whelp." He continued to cry, then, rushed at him. "You monster…" A tight fist curled up, with anger and frustration. "BRING HIM BACK!!!" He punched as any angry 8 year old did, but hurt himself, as he hit a sharp, metallic part of the figure. "Foolish child…If you wish to join your brother, then so be it!" He kicked Sam in the head, knocking him out.**

**(End Flashback)**

"**That's it. I can't stand this anymore. I've been mercilessly harassed by practically everyone I know of in my life, my mother and father barely speak to me except when I'm being scolded, I barely have any friends, and I can't stand being helpless when my bro's in heaven, and I had to watch him die! Guess I have to settle things myself. Today night, I run. Run as far away from here, and train, become stronger, faster, better. Then…I'll meet him again." He thought, as he laid down, thinking of what would happen, who'd he meet, and how it all would end…**

* * *

**So, how'd you like this? I'll add more chapters soon, so don't worry! Hope ya enjoyed this!**

**ADarknessInHeaven**

**aka:Sam**


	2. A New Beginning

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**

**Sam and this story along with its sequels belong to me.**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

_**A New Beginning**_

**Sam began to write: "Dear everyone,**

**If you're reading this, I'm probably long gone by now. I'm leaving because, no one likes me, with the exception of my grandmother, my parents barely talk to me, and I can't just sit around while my brother's deceased. I'm the only one that saw him get killed by some metallic figure, and I can't just sit back and relax. No, I must take action. I am leaving all my memories with you, and I'm only taking my Extreme Gear, $100, a watch, and 2 books. I am sorry for all who miss me, but don't follow my path; I must do this….alone.**

**Your what-ever you call me,**

**Sam.**

**He grabbed his Gear, ShadowFlare, took out $100 from his bank, took his watch with the correct time, and… "Wait a second, where's the books?" He began to search for them frantically on the shelves, and said at last: "Here they are: Spell casting perfection and Your Spirit and You: Offence and Defense." He picked up the books quietly and ran. "Hmm…wonder what will happen here when I'm gone…. Lord knows…"He quietly said to himself as he dashed out the door.**

**He yawned, for it was 2:30 in the morning, and mumbled "I should probably rest, once I'm out of town…." He dashed quickly through the mountain-like town, and sped off to the woods. He heard a crackling through the bushes. "Who's there?" he said, being cautious, aware that if he was caught, he'd be sent back to the town, everyone worried. The figures known as Aown, Rayan, Dennis, and Christian appeared in the dim moonlight. **

"**Sam?" they said with a confused face. Sam started to dash quickly away from them. "Heh, boys, looks like we get to play a little again!" The posse ran after him. "…..You angered me my whole life… provoked me, tortured me physically and mentally. I STILL have crude flashbacks in my head of me being beaten by the four of you…"He said while starting to glow red. "You never showed any decency, bullying me every single opportunity you had…."His fur started to glow redder, more crimson. "Now…Lets see how YOU like it!" He said, his fur now a dark red. "….Sam, buddy, old pal, amigo, we can settle things out, you know, with a little drink and salad, you know, stuff like-RUN BOYS, RUN!" Aown screamed. Sam noticed the trees around him. He began to run around the posse, creating what was to them, a red tornado that they were caught dead in the middle, also placing seals on the trees around the posse. "Magic, Seal of Flame!" He said, as the trees he placed a seal on started to glow orange. He stopped running. The posse started to slowly move out of the seal. "Don't even bother. If ANYTHING except me tries to go in or out of the seal, you're toast." Sam said with a smirk. The posse started to scream with plead, cries of help. "Heh, not so wimpy once you're on MY turf, now is it?" Sam said as he began to walk in the seal, toward the boys. He touched Aown's forehead and pushed it lightly. **

**Now, if it was the regular Sam without his rage boost, it would just move him a few feet. Now, it pushed him to the edge of the seal, his quills touching out of the seal. "Oh my LORD, MY QUILLS, THEY BURN!!!!" Aown screeched. "I'm sparing your life this time. Be grateful. Now…" He ran around the seal, in and out, diagonal, and any other way you can imagine. What was left were marks of a circle, star, square, and two rectangles that, when looked from above, looked like an addition sign. "Hidden technique, Forget-me-so!" The seal began to glow white, and it faded after a few seconds. "Where are we…Sam?!?!?" Aown said in surprise, having his memory wiped out. "You're in the woods, and your quills are burnt for some odd reason, don't worry, time heals all wounds, in the meanwhile, go back into the town, everyone's waiting for you." Sam said with a smile. "Fine, I owe you one, Sam." Aown said while getting up, and with his posse dashed off toward the town. "….Suckers…" He said while getting out his Extreme Gear. "YAHOO!" He said as he got on, riding toward the next city, then stopping after few miles. "Man, I'm tired, guess I'll sleep here." He laid down on the soft grass, making a seal. "Magic, Grass Print." The grass rose around him, and if you looked from a bird's-eye-view, you'd see a Sam-shaped grass print, closing his eyes and drifting to sleep…**

* * *

**So, how was this chapter? I kinda had writer's block, so pardon the short chapter once more. The reason why I completed it a bit quick is because I guess I just like writing fight scenes...So, R&R please!**

**ADarknessInHeaven**

**aka:Sam**


	3. Alegría Del Granjero, The Farming Hamlet

**Disclaimer:**

**Sam and this story along with its eventual sequels belong to me.**

**Anything else belongs to their owners.**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

**_Alegría Del Granjero, The Farming Hamlet_**

"**Man… I'm beat… hey, there's a town nearby!" Sam said as his stomach growled. "Heh…guess it's been a day or so since I've eaten… kinda hungry." he said to himself. He walked up to a person. "Hello, and welcome to Alegría Del Granjero!" The person said. "Algeri del what?" Sam said in confusion, as he looked around. "Alegría Del Granjero, it's a farming hamlet." The person said. "Well, NOW that makes sense. Do you have English to whatever-you-speak Dictionary?" Sam said with sarcasm.**

"**Ha ha, very funny. You must be a farmer, am I correct?" The person said. "…I have no fruit, vegetables, or produce of any kind, does it LOOK like I'm a farmer? Although seriously, even though I'm a traveler, do you have a place I can stay, just for one day?" Sam said with hope. The man chuckled and said "A joker, I see, I like that in people. And yes, I do have a place. My name's Makar, glad to meet you." He said with a smile. "Alright then, thanks."**

"**You don't look like you're from around here, where are you from? Makar asked. "I'm from the mountains." Sam replied with little enthusiasm. "Ah….so you're one of the Jeng, huh?" Makar asked. "I'm out, thanks for the food and rest." Sam said. "Nah, stay here, I don't mind." Makar said. "No, I must be going." Sam said with a tone. "What are you in such a rush for? It's only been 3 hours. It's not like you're on some heroic quest to avenge someone or something." Makar said. "It's EXACTLY that." Sam said while tearing. "No one would understand, my brother was killed by some metallic figure, I MUST do this, no matter what!" Sam said while rising from Makar's bed.**

"**Well, I guess you have to do this yourself then, huh? Well, guess this is all on how I can help…Here." Makar said as he passed fruit, vegetables, and meat. "Thanks. I guess I'm off then." Sam said. "Goodbye then." Makar waved at the hedgehog. "This is agent 54872. The avenger is in area 52, leaving for another town, over." Makar whispered in his glove. "Good, capture him. I need him for a little 'examination' as I like to call it." A voice said. "What about my parents? Will they be freed as you said?" Makar asked. "Go, and retrieve the avenger. Then, we'll talk about the fate of your parents." The voice replied. "Roger, over and out." Makar pushed a button, than chasing after the green and black hedgehog.**

**Sam rode his Extreme Gear throughout the woods, hoping to get to a safe spot, hopefully no one would recognize, capture, or even worse, kill him with pleas to go back to the Jeng tribe, up in the mountains. Suddenly, a figure dropped down from above, nailing Sam on the head, forming a small crater on the ground. "What the heck…who's there?" He said, rubbing his head in pain. The figure lunged at him once more, fists up in the air, winding for a punch. Sam dodged the punch with ease, the figure crashing on the ground. "Who are you, and what do you want!" Sam said cautiously, fists charging up with power. The figure rose from the ground and kicked Sam in the stomach. "Well, guess that won't be answered…" Sam muttered to himself, clutching his stomach in pain. "Although if it's a fight you want, I'm happy to oblige!" Sam grabbed the leg of the figure, and threw it against a tree.**

"**Did you seriously think that hurt me?" the figure said, falling from the tree, and landing on his feet. "Actually, let me think about it. Thought about it, YES!" Sam said with a sarcastic look on his face. The figure dashed at him, fist in the air, ready to let loose a punch. "Well, aren't you one to rush…" Sam taunted the figure with a smirk. "Look who's talking. Now, stay still, pesky rodent!" The figure yelled, rushing at him once more with a fist. "You're too slow….." Sam said, as he dashed toward him quickly**

**Then, a moment passed, and it looked like Sam had dashed through the figure. He had just hit the figure 30 times, all very quickly, as if his motions were a sudden blur of green and black, after images for every hit. "Well, guess that's what happens when I over train myself, I get faster, stronger, better overall. Now tell me, who sent you!" Sam said with a rather menacing look on his face. The figure coughed up blood, and whispered in his glove: "The avenger…is absurdly powerful…. returning to base…" The figure said with a desperate tone. "Worthless trash… I ask of you to defeat 1 imbecilic life-form, and yet you can't do THAT?!" The voice responded with an angered voice. "My apologies, Eggman."**

**The figure clicked a button, and the transmission was over. "Eggman, so that's who you're working for! Spill the beans, who are you, and what Eggman's intentions are!" Sam said menacingly. "Well, you probably know… the one from Alegría Del Granjero?" The figure was wearing a jacket, which he took off. "Well, well Makar, what are Eggman's intentions?" Sam said curiously. "He plans to…" Makar coughed up blood. "build an empire, with robots ruling…" Makar started to cough some more blood, now on his knees. "and with him as king of the world…" He laid down on the ground, coughing up blood madly, and with one last cough, all was silent.**

"**Considering I hit him in multiple pressure points hard and quickly, no doubt he'd be either unconscious, at the least, or worse… hope no one will notice the body laying down there..." Sam muttered as he walked back to the village. "AW WHO AM I KIDDING! Of course the villagers will notice a dead body lying on the ground, and they wonder: 'Who did this?' I'm a dead man…." Sam said frantically, running faster toward the village, hoping no one would notice the blur known as Sam. "Hey, look, there someone coming!" A person said. Suddenly, a black and green blur shot toward the now deceased Makar's house.**

"**Hey, check this out!" a boy shouted, alerting his family to come closer to the T.V. "Hmm…" Sam peeked through the window. "A black and green hedgehog has just killed a small dog, identified as Makar…" The newsman said. "………I'd better run…." Sam dashed as quickly as he could to Makar's house. He opened the door slowly, to make sure no one was there. "Coast clear. Now, where's that bag….." Sam looked frantically for his bag. He smirked and said: "It's like a habit that I lose or forget things isn't it… here it is!"**

**Sam picked up the bag, then tried to dash out. TRIED. Something was blocking his way. He looked through the peephole, and saw a crowd in front of the door. "……Crud." The crowd opened the door with ease, and then said: "Thank you!" A shocked look appeared on Sam's face. "Wait…this is a trick, right? I knocked an innocent guy unconscious, or possibly killed him, using brute speed and strength, and you're saying thank you?" Sam opened his mouth in awe. "Nah, you killed him. And he was FAR from innocent. Turns out he killed most of our farmers, and captured some, and starved them!" The crowd started to party until Sam said "Whoa, hold on there, you're all saying that I come here as a COMPLETE stranger, kill a guy, try to get my stuff back from his house, find out he's a COMPLETE criminal, and now you're PARTYING cause I killed him?!?"**

"**Yes." The crowd said, anxious of what'll happen next. "…….Well? What are you waiting for, let's PARTY!" Sam said with a smirk on his face. The crowd screamed with delight as rock music played, and Sam tried to sneak out. "Where do you think you're going?" Sam turned to see the crowd smiling. "You helped us, stay for a bit. The least we can do is let you stay for the night." Sam opened his mouth, as to say something, but stopped.**

"**Seriously, I have to go, I can't stay here." Sam said with a somewhat sad expression then turned back to the hallway. "Aaaaaaaawwwwwwwwww…." The crowd's dancing ceased, and the music stopped. "Fine, I'll just stay for the night…." The crowd screeched with joy, and Sam went upstairs, on the now deceased Makar's bed, and closed his eyes…**

* * *

…**..So, how was the 3rd chapter? Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'll try getting another chapter up ASAP. I've been kind of busy the past weeks, and I hope this makes up for it. Made it 2 pages longer, and catch ya next chapter!**

**ADarknessInHeaven**

**aka:Sam**


	4. Trapped

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Sam and this story along with its eventual sequels belong to me.**

**Anything else belongs to their owners.**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

_**Trapped**_

**"Well, that was some party last night…." Sam rubbed his eyes, for he had not gotten much sleep, due to the party. "Jeez, and they say they're a farming hamlet, hah! More like a party town to me…" Sam continued walking down the autumn road, beautifully lit by a sunrise that cascaded over the town, leaves falling as he walked, as if he were in a movie scene. "Although, got to admit, the sunset's gorgeous, and since this is a farming hamlet, they must have good produce, considering the conditions are right." Sam smiled and munched happily on an apple as he walked down the road. "Man, ripe, delish, and fresh from the farming hamlet! I should come here more often to stock up." Sam tossed the apple gently, and bit into it once more.**

**"Times like these people should enjoy, when old mother earth is full of energy and life." Sam tossed the apple in a garbage can, and continued walking. A small flash of gray whizzed past him, and kept going straight. "What the heck was that about….Well, one way to find out." Sam started to walk, then walk faster, and faster, then broke out into a dash, following the gray figure.**

**"Holy…." Sam looked down from the cliff he ALMOST ran off. "Too close of a call there…. What is this place?" There was a wall of metal on the other side of the cliff. "How the heck did THAT get there, I will never know…" A hovering ship was approaching toward the base. "6 guards, huh? Well, I always said I wanted to go skydiving…" Sam backed up a bit. "On the count of 3. 1….2….3!" Sam ran toward the edge, and jumped off. "YAHOO!! Now THIS is what I call a thriller!" The guards looked up and saw Sam approaching the ship. "Requesting backup, ship AQLP-137, over and out." One of the guards said, as more guards came up to the roof of the ship. "Can't touch my skills!" Sam smirked and did a few aerial flips before curling up into a ball. "Aw jeez…. First he shows off, NOW he attacks?!" The guards just looked at Sam, who was rocketing down to the ship. "One ton of pain from above, comin' up!" Sam said while in ball form, crashing onto the ship, leaving a cloud of smoke and fire. "Stand on guard!" A guard said, as the guns were focused on the smoke.**

**A hand waved from the smoke, slowly as Sam rose from the ground. "This is not the guy you are looking for…." Sam said with a smirk. "…..Do you REALLY think that this is Star Wars, and that you can hypnotize us?" The guard said with sarcasm as he laughed insanely. "Not trying to, Capitan Unnoticeable." Sam said as the guard just realized that that he was at the edge of the ship, about to fall in to the blue of the sea, for Sam had his foot up, and tipped him over, as to make him fall into the vast sea. "Give it up, you're outnumbered." Sam said with a smirk. "Look at the numbers, hedgehog. There are 5 of us, one of you." The guard said in a menacing voice. "Oh really, I think you have it mistaken." A voice said from nowhere, nearest to Sam. Suddenly, a clone of Sam walked out of Sam, the guards shocked. "Magic, Soul Clone." Sam said with a smirk, as 8 clones walked out of Sam, the guards now terrified.**

"**I suppose you'd go back in the ship, you know, as not to be like that guy?" The Sams said, smiling and pointing to a splash in the ocean. "……The enemy has been taken care of." The guard said in his talkie, then walked back in the ship with a rather, terrified look, the others following. "A rail, huh? Man, this'll be fun!" Sam jumped on the rail, grinding his way in the base. "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! A blur has been seen in Quadrant 10! Repeat, a blur has been seen in Quadrant 10!" The intercom blared loudly. Soldiers started to rush in. "Heh, looks like these guys are the welcoming committee, time for me to be a proper guest, thank them for the welcome! Kuchiyose: Chiharu!" A golden energy blade appeared in his hand. "A solemn darkness covers the land, lives shattered in effortless pain, to fade into nothingness! Ye lord, may the lights of heaven prevail, restoring all in the path of greatness!" Sam said quickly, while his hands were gathering energy. "Magic: LIGHT CANNON!" Sam yelled, as he thrust his hands forward, a beam of light appeared roughly twice as large as him, making a high-pitched sound, deafening those fortunate enough NOT to be caught in the ray of light.**

"**Whew, takes a lot out of me, but, worth it… I just OBLITERATED 12 dozen people, with a single blast… NOW I know why it's considered forbidden…" Sam clutched his hands in pain, powerful light scorching them. "Well, only about 9 more of that, and I'm done with the base…" Sam smirked, being triumphant of the battle. "Let's see where the guy in charge here is…" Sam said while looking through a map. The base was 10 quadrants, Sam being on the 10th. "Ah, here I am, 1st Quadrant!" More guards burst through the hole in the wall, as Sam dodged their hits with ease, approaching the 8th Quadrant. "FIRE!" A guard said, as bullets rained down from the guards above. "Chiharu Current!" Sam said as he thrusted his hands on the floor, creating a yellow stream of sparks in front of him, destroying all in the path of it. Sam started to dash, hands balled up in fists, with a sight pain burning from the light cannon from earlier.**

"**Jeez, don't these guys know when to give up?" Chiharu stretched and curved effortlessly through enemies as he ran. "A ship!" Sam leaped upward, landing on the ship's windshield. "Hey, guys, what's up!" Sam jumped, kicking the driver out of the ship, then threw the passenger off. "Now, let's see where this is headed toward…" A base map appeared on a screen, showing Sector 3. "Well, Sector 3 it is then." A crackling sound was heard as the ship went on. Gunfire had pierced the vulnerable engine. "In Sector 3, the ship's going to explode, and TONS of soldiers are around me….fine by me." Sam jumped off the ship, it exploding when he reached the ground. "Don't blink!" Sam said, dashing through and hitting enemies hard in various places. A sign passed that said "2nd Sector". The room blinked red and a voice from the intercom said "WARNING, INTRUDER IN 2ND QUADRANT! ALL SOLIDERS, REPORT TO 2ND QUADRANT!". "They're sending in ALL the soldiers? This can only mean that they have little in 1st Quadrant!" Sam dashed forward at incredible speeds, dodging enemy fire.**

"**Chaos Whirlwind!" Sam fired multiple golden arrows, also known as Chaos Spears, and moved his fingertips in a circle, the Chaos Spears moving around the enemy crowd, until only a yellow line appeared. "Move, and be annihilated by Chaos Spears moving extremely fast, or stay put, let me through, and be ALIVE. Your choice." The enemies just stood there, afraid of the consequences if they moved. "I thought so." Sam walked toward a door leading to the 1st sector. "Hah, this was TOO easy. Might as we-" Sam said to himself, as he walked into a empty room, then being knocked out. "…Crud…" Sam said as he was falling to the floor, closing his eyes.**

* * *

**So, didn't expect THIS now did ya? What will happen, how is Sam going to get out, and WHY am I speaking in a excited tone? Find out on the next chapter of... AtP, EtF!**

**ADarknessInHeaven**

**aka:Sam**


	5. Old Memory, New Encounter, Soul

**Disclaimer:**

**Sam and this story along with its eventual sequels belong to me.**

**Anything else belongs to their owners.**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

_**Old Memory, New Encounter, Soul Shards?! Metal vs. Sam!**_

**"Aw man, what happened…." Sam said, rising from the ground, rubbing his head in pain. "Hmm, you seem foolish, entering MY base with just your bare hands?" A figure emerged from a room, a rather chubby one, an orange moustache, and a voice that was cruel. "So, you must be this Eggman I've heard of." Sam said with a curious voice. "That is correct, fool. To think a mere hedgehog could just come into my base, hah! Preposterous. Now you shall fear my latest invention's wrath!" Eggman pressed a button, revealing a robot. "YOU!" Sam said, glowing red with anger. "I'll make you pay for what you did!" Sam burst forward, failing to notice Eggman slipped away into an observation room. Sam curled into a ball, prepared to attack. "Your efforts are futile." Metal responded, just standing there. Then, Sam, popped up into the air, due to the incline of the metal shoes. "Maybe not!" Sam said, uncurling in midair, axe kicking what would be his shoulder. He jumped back from the recoil. "Foolish life form, if you desire to die, so be it!"**

**Metal rocketed forward, (literally) and kicked Sam in the stomach, then choked him. "This was no challenge." Metal said in a dull tone, as he squeezed Sam's throat harder, his red aura dissipating. Sam kicked Metal with great force, knocking him out of the choke. "Well, if you want a challenge, I'll warn you…" Sam said, drawing a large complex overlap of shapes. "If you turn into scrap metal…" He stood on the overlap of shapes. "It won't be…." He glowed red again. "My fault! Kuchiyose: Chiharu!" He took Chiharu out. "I've seen all your techniques, and placed the counter strategies inside my creation, resistance is futile, give up!" Eggman said. "That's where you're wrong…" Sam said, dropping Chiharu in the center of the overlapping shapes. The shapes started to glow. "Final Release: Chiharudori Kageyoshi!"**

**A shockwave was sent throughout the room, damaging Metal. "1st Act: Zero Point!" Chiharu popped from the ground in front of Metal, then spread around him. "Go!" The Chiharus struck Metal at the same time, severely damaging him. Metal leaped into the air, rushing toward Sam. "2nd Act: Chiharu Ocean!" Sparks of Chaos Energy were all over the room, and when Metal touched the ground, it damaged him badly. "Not bad, now it's my turn." Metal rose from the ground, boosted forward, and punched Sam, forcing him to the wall. "……I won't give up… not yet…" Sam's hand reached out from the rubble, only for it be hit by Metal's fist, knocking him backward. "Dang it…." Sam said, blood trickling down his back.**

"**Now then, hand over that crystal!" Eggman said over the intercom. "You won't get this crystal!" Sam said with a fierce tone, rising from the ground. "I'll take it by force then!" Eggman said, pressing a button. "What are you doing no-?" Sam said, and then paused to find 7 crystals on the floor. "How…. those were pieces of my soul… you tore my soul shards out!" Sam reached for them, but only could grab one, as all of them disappeared in a flash of light. He took the shard and jammed it on his chest, forcing it in. "Kuchiyose: Chiharu!" Sam said, but nothing happened. "Hahahah! As you infiltrated my base, I understood that you were manipulating not just Chaos Energy, but your very soul! So I built something I thought I would never have to use!" Eggman said with joy. "Well, my parents always said abilities took both skill and soul…never thought it was this literal…" Sam said with thought.**

"**Well, there's always one last thing to do…" Sam said, rushing toward Metal, hitting him with a punch, followed by a roundhouse kick, then swept him off his feet. "Special attack: Thunder's Strike Hammer!" Sam said, leaping into the air, curling at the highest point, and right where he would hit with the spin dash, he uncurled, a fist sticking out, and hammering him into the ground even further. "Now, to make an escape…" He spin dashed into a wall with enough force to break it, and kept running.**

**With Sam bleeding intensely, having fought a hard battle and most of his energy drained, as he ran, he thought: "Will this be my death run?" And with that, he passed out, completely drained of energy, not enough to continue on, to the nearest town. Suddenly, two figures approached him, with anxious looks….**

* * *

…**.So? How was it? Didn't expect him to release his full power, now did you? I'm busy with homework, and after that, I have writer's block; tell me what you want to see in the next chapter, in the poll. Well, see you next chapter!**

**ADarknessInHeaven**

**aka: Sam**


	6. The Blue Blur! Sonic the Hedgehog!

**

* * *

Disclaimer:**

**Sam and this story along with its eventual sequels belong to me.**

**Anything else belongs to their owners.**

**Now, on with the show!**

_**

* * *

**_

The Blue Blur! Sonic the Hedgehog!

"……**Aw…MAN….I feel like I've been hit by a truck…." Sam said, slowing opening his eyes. "Just stay there. It'll be best for you." Sam quickly awoke to find himself in a room, with two other people. "What's going on?" Sam said, and hopped a small distance back. He saw a hedgehog and a fox. "Relax, we aren't here to hurt you, we helped you heal, see?" The fox said, Sam finally realizing that he was able to walk. "…..Guess I owe you one. Thanks." Sam said. "No problem!" The hedgehog said, doing a thumbs up. "Who are you two, where am I, and how'd you get me here?" Sam said, looking around.**

"**My name's Sonic, and this is Tails!" Sonic pointed to Tails, who waved. "You're in my house, and how we got you here….boy, was that trouble. You kept squirming in your sleep, so we had to kind of sedate your wounds. You've been knocked out for 2 days, and since then, you've healed drastically." Tails paced in the room. "……Say, you wouldn't happen to have an open field or anything like that?" Sam said, observing many of the objects in the room. "Yeah, it's downstairs. Why?" Tails said, looking at Sam with an anxious face. "……Tails. Sonic. Even though I've just healed…" Sam looked at both of them with an excited grin. "Would I have the honor of fighting you two?" Sam said. "……Fine by me! Tails, lead him downstairs." Sonic said. "Alright, let's go." Tails said. Sam followed Tails down, and saw a giant room. "Perfect." Sam said.**

"**Alright, I'm back!" Sonic leaped down, in his trademark shoes, and got into a fighting stance. "...Let's go!" Sam rushed at Sonic with his fists out, and swiped it in front of him. Sonic retaliated with a spin dash, which Sam dodged. As Sonic uncurled, Sam looked into his eyes. "...Focus…" Sam said, and stopped to close his eyes. "You're too slow!" Sonic said, and rushed for him. "……Really?" Sam said, as he hit Sonic's shoulder, just slightly, and he fell to the floor in pain. "…..What happened…?" Sonic said, clutching his shoulder in pain. **

"…**Allow me to explain. Some people have something called a Soulbend, which allows them to utilize a special ability, item, something that they and they alone can summon, made out of their Soul. Mine would be Chiharu, a blade made of my Soul. It's one of the rarest types of Soulbend. Why I paused in the middle of the battle, is this: I was seeing what Soulbend type you have. You, you have one of the rarest types of Soulbend, Speed Soul. You're naturally energetic, and usually can run extremely quickly, without any help, or weariness. Although for the most part you've been doing this your entire life, you haven't MASTERED it." Sam said, looking at him. "Now, Tails. It's your turn." Sam said. "Alright, I'll try my best!" Tails waved his tails like a helicopter, and tried to land on Sam, but he dodged, and he ended up on the ground. "Now..." Sam said, closing his eyes. "I know."**

"**What am I?" Tails said. "Your Soulbend comes from a birth defect…I imagine many have teased you because of the two tails?" Sam said, looking at the tails. "Yes…." Tails said, frowning and sighing. "…I see. You have a Soulbend, a very rare one to be precise. You utilize your tails like a rotor, spinning them, eventually taking flight, only downside, you get tired. There's more to it then that. Sonic, are you alright?" Sam said, looking at Sonic. "Listen closely. I need to find these shards; they're parts of my Soul. I don't find them within 3 months, I'm a goner! So, if you can help me out, I'll help you train in return. Do we have a deal?" Sam said with an anxious look. "……Sure, why not!" Sonic said, thumbs upping Sam, who just smiled. "Good. Then, let's get some rest, and let the training begin tomorrow!" Sam said, looking out the window…**

**

* * *

**

Well? I'm kind of busy with schoolwork nowadays, but I'll try to notify when I'm free and working on this. Please comment, some criticism would be nice, considering I have almost no comments, and thanks. I'll be seeing ya around!

**ADarknessInHeaven**

**Aka: Sam**


	7. Training

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

**Sam and this story along with its eventual sequels belong to me.**

**Anything else belongs to their owners.**

**Now, on with the show!**

_**

* * *

**_

Training

**Sonic charged at Sam and punched him in the stomach. He slid a bit back, and clenched his stomach. Sam rushed at Sonic and curled into a Spin-Dash. It hit cleanly, and he was sent to the wall, and Sam faked, his fist appearing right in his face. Sonic, apparently out of breath, sighed. "Focus, Sonic. Open up your senses, and expand your mind. Unleash your inner strength, and open your soul. Remember what I said?" "Yeah, yeah…"**

_**Flashback**_

"**Sonic, you have a rare Soulbend. I'll have to teach you in a way I've done once." Sam said, sighing. "How? It's not like you're going to-" Sam punched Sonic, and then kicked him into the air, him landing on the ground. "….What was that for!!!" Sonic said, hurt. "……I'll put it simply. Your SoulBend relies heavily on your mental and physical energies. If both those energies are drained, we can do 2 things, both which are almost guaranteed to increase your strength exponentially. One is to expand your energies, and seeing you, you'll have an almost limitless amount." Sam said, as Sonic smirked. "The other….I'll tell you AFTER we achieve the first one." Sam said, putting out a hand, helping him up.**

_**End Flashback**_

"**Are you drained of your energies?" Sam said, looking at him, and the room, which was in, more or less, a bad shape. He just nodded, and Sam helped him up. "…Now, Sonic. Focus, and find in your heart, what you want most of all. What you truly want to do, with no hesitation." Sam said. "….I want…" Sonic closed his eyes tightly. "I want…freedom!" Sonic said, and opening his eyes, finding he was covered in a blue aura, and had all his energy back. Sam just smirked, looking at him. "….Let's go!" Sam rushed at him, an elbow rushing at Sonic. Sonic grabbed the elbow slightly, and moved to the side of Sam, let go, and kicked him onto the wall. "….So, how do you feel? Sam said, a bit of blood coming out of his mouth. "….I feel so refreshed!" Sonic said, doing a windmill. "I feel a bit stronger as well!" "That's good to hear, Sonic!" Sam said. **

"**Although…. It's still not done." **

"**What do you mean?" Sonic said, raising an eyebrow.**

**"You can do more…MUCH more than I anticipated." Sam said, rubbing his chin. "How, tell me!" **

"…**..Run into the wall, right there."**

"**WHAT? Well, if you say so…" He then ran into the wall, rubbing his head. "Now, do the energy flow again." Sonic glowed with the blue aura. "Now, run around this room, around me." "Alright." He ran around Sam, getting faster and faster. "Now, same wall, different place." "Got it!" He ran into the wall, and made a large dent, Sonic unscathed. Sam looked at the hole, and whistled. "Nice." Sam said. "We'll continue tomorrow, it seems like this has taken a bit out of you." Sonic went to the side of the room.**

"**Alright, Tails. Your turn." He turned to Tails, who was standing there. "Before I start, here. It's going to help to find the shards that you've lost." "It's a shard tracker. You're rather smart for your age…" Sam said, looking at it intensely. "Right, now, let's see…." Sam said, pacing. "Got it. Tails, run, and then take flight, and keep flying, for as long as you can, alright? Your goal: Reach the other side." "Got it." As he rose into the air, Sam began to run in circles around the room, as he ran faster, Tails began to struggle. "Don't give up." Sam said, as Tails was about to fall. After he reached a good 7/12th of the room, 5 minutes later, Tails fell, weary. "Not bad… This time, focus on what you want as well." "Alright…let me think…" Tails closed his eyes for a moment.**

"…**I don't know." He said after a minute. Sam stood there, and then said: "….Recall your entire life, in a nutshell."**

"**I just don't know. All my life before I met Sonic was just endless torture…after that, my possibilities became endless as well, and I wanted more of that…." Tails just began to tear up for a second, and then he said: "I know." He stopped tearing, and wiped his eyes. "Thinking about my entire life, it's been torture, but after all this, I realized…I want possibilities…I want endless possibilities, so I try as hard as I can, and know it's possible!" Tails said, now glowing an orange aura. "Good, now let's try this again." Sam ran in the same fashion as before, and said "Go!". He rose again, and found it MUCH easier, completing the room in 4 minutes. "Good. Rest for now. As for me… I saw an icon light up on the scanner. A shard must be close, am I right?" Tails nodded. "Just go to where the blinking icon is, and when it turns red, turn it off, alright? It should be very close to you then." Tails said, nodding. "Alright. I suppose I'll be back… alright?" Sam said, doing a thumb up to the duo. "Ok, just don't be long." Sonic said, and he closed his eyes. "Shard #2, here I come!" Sam thought, anxious of what was to come…**

* * *

So, how was it? I don't really need to say, but I have school, and I was progressively working on this. Although with all the homework, it drills my time completely, thus, you won't expect the next chapter in a while. Just be patient. Thanks, respond, review, and see you next!

**~ADarknessInHeaven**

**Aka: Sam**


	8. The Mystery: Another SwordBender?

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

**Sam and this story along with its eventual sequels belong to me.**

**Anything else belongs to their owners.**

**Now, on with the show!**

**

* * *

**

The Mystery: Another SwordBender?

**Sam continued to follow the tracker, but was beginning to get a little impatient. "Alright….I've been following this thing for 2 hours now. Where's that dang 2nd shard!!!" Sam yelled, and angrily kicked a rock. "Jeez…after all this time, you'd think I'd find it, but NO…" Sam kicked the same rock, and continued to follow the tracker, and muttered: "…Stupid tracker…" As he walked, he saw something abnormal in the distance: "A temple! Finally, it was about time…" He had no hesitation in rushing in, and he quickly found the 2nd soul shard. He rushed at it, until suddenly, a figure leaped forward of Sam, and he thusly stopped. The figure then attacked Sam, using a very familiar SoulBend: "A Swordbend?!"**

**Sam just stared in shock, and barely got hit by a slash from the Swordbend. The figure just sighed, and revealed itself to be a large black hedgehog, with green eyes, wearing a black and red coat. "…If you want the shard, try to at least get past me..." She said, then said three words: "Rikcoru: Juuchi Yosamu!" **

**The Soulbend began to slow down, and leave afterimages of itself and its user. Then, after a second, she was in front of Sam, the afterimages flowing behind her, much like a river. Another second later, he realized something: Sam was bleeding in the left shoulder. "It's just one bad thing after another today, isn't it…I don't even have Chiharu…" Sam clutched his shoulder, and then said: "Oh well, at least I'll have a speck of fun here!" Sam then kicked the hedgehog in the chest, dashed for the shard, and then said: "I got past you, AND got the shard! Hate to go, but bye!" He began to rush, but saw the afterimages again, and he slowed down, against his will, as if time slowed down for just a moment, and she was in front of him once more, ready to slash again, but he jammed the shard in his chest before anything else was to happen, and miraculously, his shoulder was healed. **

**Unfortunately, he was hit in the leg, and was now limping. She then kicked Sam in the stomach, sending him a far distance, and he closed his eyes, due to the pain. Plus, he had a plan in mind.**

**The afterimages came once more, but Sam just opened his eyes, seeing the girl's Soulbend, and as she was moving normal speed, he searched for a weakness. "…You're rather persistent. If you want this temple to be your grave, then so be it!" She was in front of Sam now, but he was prepared. Sam kicked her in the shin, and began to limp away. "You aren't getting away!" The afterimages came again, but Sam just stayed calm, as he knew the weakness. "Don't get so cocky." Sam said, as she appeared in front of him. He then struck her wrist, the one with the Soulbend, hard, disabling its use temporarily. **

"…**How did you…" She muttered, and Sam said: "I'm not your average hedgehog. Had I had my Soulbend now, you wouldn't be a bad opponent. You use your Soulbend as a base for its special ability, to slow down time, and to have just enough time to get in front of the opponent, to attack. Your base attack isn't your special; it's the ability that corresponds with the actual Soulbend." Sam said, smirking. "…Such knowledge…I'll spare you now, but later, put up more a fight. Now go. Before I change my-NO!" Sam stepped back a bit, surprised. He saw her clutching her head; she changed in color a bit, and being consumed by a dark substance, reverted to her original form. "C'mon, fight me." She said, smirking. Sam heard something, like a propeller. "…Now what…" An airplane with Sonic and Tails on it arrived, flying inside the temple. "…Does it REALLY take this long for you to come back?" Sonic said. "Yeah, we were worried!" Tails said after. They both saw the black hedgehog, and Sam bleeding in the leg. **

"…**Oh…" Tails said, rubbing his head. "Yeah… is this a bad moment?" Sam just placed his palm to his face, and then out of weariness, just said: "…Just take me back to your place…PLEASE." Sam said hopping on the plane's other wing. "If you insist. Here we go!" The plane took flight, and he saw Tails's house in a couple of minutes, and they landed. Sam hopped off, and just looked to the sky, thinking: "Who WAS she…"**

* * *

Weeee…New fan character. Once she's fully introduced, which is a bit of a while from now, I'll post her bio. Despite all odds, and methods of distraction, I've managed to write this in one day! And I know what people are thinking: If I wrote this chapter in a day, why can't you write this faster!!! My answer: School, and homework. I'll be in winter break probably two weeks from now, and possibly be writing little by little per day. Although, I try. I'll see ya next chapter!

**~ADarknessInHeaven**

**aka: Sam**


	9. Tension

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

**Sam and this story along with its eventual sequels belong to me.**

**Anything else belongs to their owners.**

**Now, on with the show!**

_**

* * *

**_

Tension

"**Are you SURE that you can actually be training us like that?" Tails said pointing to the injury Sam had received yesterday. "Don't worry, I'll be completely fine!" Sam then tripped on a rock and began to squeal in pain. Tails just sweat dropped, and helped him up slowly. "If you insist." Tails moved to the side of Sonic, and just sighed. "…Now then…let's begin, shall we? I'll be straight to the point. The both of you take me on while I wield something." Sam said, clutching his leg. "Are you sure you'd want to do that…" Tails said, with much concern in his voice. "Yeah, why not? It's not like I'm going to fall hard on the floor. That would be excruciatingly painful!" Sam then fell on the floor again.**

"…**Curse you…irony…" Sam just closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the pain to stop. "Tails…" Sam said, still obviously in pain. "Yeah?" "……Antibiotics, an adhesive band-aid, and a bandage would be appreciated….along with some hydrogen peroxide solution…" "Right behind you…" He ran back a couple of minutes later with the above items, and a couple of minutes later, after doing what he needed to, he rose once more. "Now, shall we begin?" Sam gathered energy into his hand, and was thankful he could partially use a little of his abilities again. He put his hands onto the surface of the ground, and channeled energy to his hands, to the ground. "…Earth Tonfa!" He placed his hands to his sides, and two brown tonfa rose. "Your objective is to knock me down." Sam said, gripping the tonfa. "Ready, set…go!"**

**Sonic rushed at Sam with a fist, while Tails was behind him, gaining speed using slipstream. "Are you ready Tails?" "Yeah, I've got it." "Alright! Let's go!" Tails jumped over Sonic, and as he did, he stuck his hands out. Sam guarded himself with the tonfa. Sonic then threw Tails, who was in ball form, then flung himself as a ball form, catching up to Tails, the both of them speeding up to Sam, who rushed forward, still guarding. Tails and Sonic then struck Sam, who guarded both attacks, and after, Sonic stuck his foot out in an "Axe Kick!" which connected well with his shoulder. "Not bad…" Sam said, smirking. "Now…" Sam closed his eyes, and as soon as he opened them, Sonic went back. "Let's truly get started." Sam glowed red, and the bandage and Band-Aid came off, revealing that he was healed moderately as a result of his fur changing red.**

**Sam jammed the two tonfa together, and held them together. "Tonfa Blade!" The tonfa then merged as one weapon: A sword, although with no point… "Well, not exactly. Then again, I'm more used to this." Sam then rushed for Sonic and Tails, sword in hand. They then used the aura. Sam just smirked and said: "You're fast learners, aren't you?" He used the "Sword" and attempted to attack Tails. However, Sonic got in the way of the blow, and was left with a cut mark to the shoulder. "Had you not done the aura, that attack would've a bit more then a mere cut." Sam said. "You know when to use it, and when not. Indeed, you are fast learners. And not to mention stepping in my way to block my attack, directed toward Tails, you indeed have courage." Sam, still glowing red, grasped Sonic's shoulder slightly, and the would glowed red, and he was healed thusly.**

"**Work together more. It'll help you." Sam said, assuming a fighting stance. Sonic stepped back, and began to run circles around Sonic. "Tails, go in!" "Alright!" Sam was slowly being attacked by Sonic as he was running around him, as well as being attacked by Tails in midair. Also, Sonic was creating a vacuum, and Sam was slowly running out of air. At last, Sonic slowed down, only to join Tails in midair, as Tails had grabbed Sonic, and he threw him with a foot sticking out. Sam, unable to block because of weariness, was knocked down to the ground, his red glow dying. "Well…good job…" Sam said, a couple of minutes later, worn out, out of breath, and on the floor, lying down. 15 minutes passed, and he rose once more. Sam's stomach growled, realizing he hadn't eaten for a while, he then said: "You wouldn't happen to have anything to eat?" Tails nodded, and said: "I'll get something. Stay here." Sonic came up to him and chuckled. "All this and you're worried about your stomach? Well, then again, I don't blame you. I'm hungry myself." Sonic said. **

"**Oh, and by the way, I protect my friends, jumping in front of them is kind of a no-brainer." Sonic said, scratching his head. Sam just waited, and said: "…Protect your friends…heh, I guess you can call me a loner before this whole thing happened… All I wanted to do is avenge my brother's death. And once I finally got the courage, I wasn't strong enough to defeat the man who was responsible." Sam said, thinking back. "And who was that? Tails and I, along with you, can take 'em!" Sonic said enthusiastically. "I don't really know…some madman named Eggman." "…You said Eggman?" Sonic said, obviously intrigued. "Yes. Know him?" Sam said calmly. "Know him? He's my mortal enemy!" Sonic yelled, trying to recall the countless times he had faced him, the last one left Eggman in a near-death state, and no one had expected him to be alive after that. "…I'm guessing you two have a long history?" Sam said, raising an eyebrow. "…You don't know the half of it…" Sonic said. **

"…**I'll make it a short story. The last time I fought him, it was in an oversized fleet of planes he built. I was keeping him busy, while Tails was cutting the main power source of the ship. He succeeded, and we got out in his ship, the Tornado. Eggman was in a state of life and death, due to me, and we left him for dead. I never knew he'd be alive again." Sonic said, thinking back. "I have nerve to pick with him as well, you realize. His creation killed my brother, and possibly some others of my clan. Considering that, we both have something in common: we both have a bone to pick with him…" Sam said, remembering that cruel shadow, every part of that memory drove him to the brink of insanity. But it didn't. "Come and get something to eat! Food's ready!" Tails said cheerfully. Sam just sighed, and walked…**

**

* * *

**

Well, I made it longer! A bit more of an insight on what Sonic's experienced, and a brief, not so detailed, recap on Sam's past. Plus, a battle scene in the beginning. Hope you enjoyed, hoping to get another chapter up by Christmas, also have a Secret Santa to work on, so.. I might be a bit busy. Winter Break in 4 days incoming! YAY! I'll see ya next chapter!

**~ADarknessInHeaven**

**aka: Sam**


	10. Blazing Ahead

**Disclaimer:**

**All Sonic characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Now, on with the show! **

**

* * *

**

Blazing Ahead

**A couple of hours after the chat, and lunch, it was beeping. "All right then. I'm off!" Sam said, smirking. "Don't take so long this time!" Sonic said, irritably tapping his foot. Sam took out his extreme gear once more, and began to ride to the location of the 3rd Soul Shard. "It's close by Tails' place. They won't need to worry, what can possibly happen?" Sam chuckled at the thought of a panic attack, and continued to ride toward the location. He saw a small, relatively the size of himself, meteor fly toward Tails' place. Sam blinked twice, and decided it was a hallucination, but was dazed. "…Meh, I'm probably half asleep…" He continued to ride on, and thought: "If the last one was a giant temple, I presume it's the same for this one." He then saw a giant temple, holding yet another Soul Shard within. "Well Sonic, I won't be long." Sam said to himself, as he got off his board, and walked in, to find the Soul Shard. "My my…well, Sonic, I told you." He reached his hand out toward it, until he heard something. "…Who's there?" Sam said, summoning Chiharu. "…Recoru…" A voice said, but he recognized it.**

**The hedgehog was once again in front of him, afterimages trailing behind her like a river. "Juuchi Yosamu!" She slashed downward, but Sam moved, and he only was cut on the arm, but he was grabbing the Soul Shard. "You know quite a bit about Soul, don't you?" She said, swiping her Swordbend multiple times, Sam taking some of the hits, and still having the shard in his hand. "Don't get so cocky…" Sam jammed the shard in his chest, healing him once more. "Just because you think…" He turned red, and made a fist. "You have me figured out!" Sam punched the hedgehog, kicked her, and imitated something he saw before. He curled up into a ball, shot forward, hit her, and bounced up, sticking his leg out, in a copy of: "Axe Kick!" She stumbled, and was now clutching her shoulder in pain. "Wow, I actually pulled that off! A little bit of pain in my back, but still!" Sam said, surprised. "Don't get so cocky!" She said, backing up a little. "Recoru, Juuchi Yosamu!" She left afterimages once again, but Sam was prepared. He placed his arms in front of himself, and blocked the slash, although he was slightly wounded. He kicked her in the shin, and said: "…I feel my power rising once more…" She rose, and began to leave afterimages again.**

"…**Eye of the beast, tremble in fear…" Sam said, placing his hands to his sides, as wind blew strongly against the hedgehog. "Shining Gale!" Small "shards" of light flew at the hedgehog, slightly burning her where they hit, and blinding her temporarily. Sam then grabbed his Extreme Gear, and took off.**

"**So, what did I-"Sam was cut off by the sight of Tails' place having a hole in the side. "…Obviously, I missed a lot…" Sam saw a lavender cat sitting down, wearing a lavender dress, gloves, and shoes similar to Sonic's, along with Sonic and Tails. "…Umm…yeah…you missed quite a bit." Sonic said, scratching his head. "That was obvious. Who is this, and why is there a hole to the side of your house?" Sam said, confused. "…Allow me to explain. A couple of minutes after you left, a 'meteor' unexpectedly hit my house. The left side was in flames, and Sonic and I got the fire department. Fortunately, there wasn't much damage taken, and apparently, what the 'meteor' was, was her. An old friend of ours, Sam, meet Blaze. Blaze, the guy who's been training us in exchange for food, water, and shelter, Sam." Tails said, smiling. Sam was confused. A cat in flames? She looked like a meteor from when he saw the 'meteor' flying past! "Good to meet you, Blaze." Sam said, offering a hand. "Same may be said to you." Blaze said calmly. "…Did you tell her about the entire shard fiasco?" Sam said, hoping he wouldn't have to explain it again. "Yes, yes we told her the basics. It's quite a mouthful, you realize." Tails said, rubbing his head. "…And with all the technology that you work with, truthfully, I'm surprised." Tails rubbed his head, and noticed something: "It's snowing!" He said with happiness, and began to go outside, pulling Sonic with him. Sam looked at Blaze, and said: "You aren't going outside?" **

"**I am, just be patient." She began to walk to what appeared to be a fireplace.**

"**Where are you from?" Sam said, intrigued.**

"**Nowhere special, really. I'm just from another dimension." She shrugged and started to snap her fingers.**

**Sam was surprised. Not only did she appear in such a dramatic fashion, but she also was from an another dimension! Sam was slowly getting annoyed. "…Can you stop snapping your fingers?" Sam said, annoyed after a couple of minutes. "…I'm doing this for a reason." Blaze said, bending over. "Oh, and Sam?" Sonic said, trying to get back inside. "Yeah?" "Don't let Blaze burn the place. There's a reason she's called 'Blaze' y' know!" Sonic was still trying to get inside. Sam looked at the fireplace and Blaze. There's a reason she's called Blaze? What was that supposed to mean? He found out. "There we go!" She said happily, and the fireplace was lit. "…How did you…oh…" Sam said, finally realizing what Sonic meant. Blaze, a large fire, she lit it, it made sense. "You're a pyrokinetic?" Sam said, now intrigued. "Yes, what of it? Do you have a problem with it?" Blaze said threateningly. "Calm yourself, its fine. How'd you get those abilities anyhow?" Sam said, interested. "…It's my curse…my flames…all they've done is made my life miserable…" Blaze looked back at the past, for she was teased for having the flames she had today. Sonic came in, finally released of Tails' hold. "Sorry. I never meant to be of any offense." Sam said, patting her shoulder gently. "We all have our bad moments." Sam said, walking away. **

"**Blaze, are you alright?" Sonic said, but then realized what he said, and backed away. "Blaze, he didn't mean anything harmful." Without noticing, Blaze was hugging him, tearing a bit from the past memories. Sonic began to blush a bit, and patted her on the back, feeling awkward. He didn't know how to deal with a girl that liked him! Aside from Amy, that plan was the very old one; run away from the death grip that was her hug until she was weary and you were a moderately safe distance away. But Blaze on the other hand… she was to say, the complete opposite. She was hot, literally and figuratively, had, to say the least, a bit of a temper, she was holding in emotions from long ago and even now, and was a bit, and by bit, he meant quite, withdrawn. Amy, on the other hand, was cheery, looked cute for her age, but had one flaw: she didn't know when to stop clinging on to him. Every time she saw him, he would run, and she would chase him to great lengths until she was weary. He didn't want to hurt Blaze, or push her away. Instead, he felt more or less attracted to Blaze, and by more or less, it's more. **

**He instead hugged her in return, feeling warmth emitting not only from her, also from the fireplace. After a couple of more seconds, they stared at each other, their eyes locked on the other, although when both realized what they were doing, they backed away, blushing heavily. **

"…**Umm…"Sonic said, speechless. **

"**Yeah…" Blaze said, also speechless.**

"**This is the day a hedgehog, becomes a man." Sam said, not realizing that was aloud, was given a pat on the back by Blaze. Sam was confused, until he felt a burning sensation on his back. "…OWW!!! Put it out, please, I deserved that!" Sam said, knowing well that he didn't mean to say that aloud. Blaze then licked her thumb and index finger, and put it out. "…So…I guess this is between the three of us?" Sonic said, still blushing. "I guess so." Sam said, obliging, as he didn't want a flame on his back again. "Yeah…" Blaze said, blushing as well. **

"**C'mon Tails! It's dark, get in before you catch something!" Sonic said, worried that the fox may catch a cold. Sam's stomach rumbled, and he added: "Plus, we're hungry! Let's get something to eat!" Sonic's and Blaze's stomachs also growled, and he promptly came in, and started to cook something. "So, Blaze, have you brought anyone else?" Sam said, out of curiosity. "None that I know of." Blaze said, and sat down. "So, how long has Sonic known you?" Sam raised an eyebrow, and was once again addressing to Blaze. "We've met twice, both by the actions of the Chaos and Sol Emeralds." Blaze said calmly, and looked at Sonic. "It's like they WANT us to be together for some reason." Sonic said, chuckling. "Food's ready, c'mon!" Tails said, and they all went to eat.**

* * *

**"Well, it's been a while, indeed!" The large, fat figure said, and looked at Blaze eating with Sonic, Tails, and Sam through binoculars. "It's going to be fun messing with them!" And thus, he laughed.**

**

* * *

**

Well? It's Christmas break, and Christmas! Think of this as a present, along with the SonBlaze in there. Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and I'll see you next!

**~ADarknessInHeaven**

**Aka: Sam**


	11. Gekido, Reiki no Honou!

**Disclaimer:**

**All Sonic characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Now, on with the show! **

**

* * *

**

Gekido, Reiki no Honou!

"**Alright, let's go!" Sam rushed toward Blaze, and leaped in the air, ready to deliver some foot from above! She shot some weak flames into the air, and Sam placed his hands in a guarding position. "You're too sensitive against flame." Blaze rose up, and kicked Sam's leg. She landed, and so did Sam, but with a thud, as he got up, Blaze said: "It's not like I'll hurt you that badly…" Blaze said, tapping her foot. Sam rose, and said: "Eye of water, dispeller of fire. Water Style: Geyser Blast!" He placed his hands toward Blaze's direction, and a large amount of water expelled of his hands at the incredibly fast rate. She dodged it, but the result was a room that had water knee deep. Sam playfully splashed water onto Blaze and she started to get irritated. "…Stop. Now. I am wearing clothing." Sam stopped then, and chuckled. "Aww, c'mon, have a bit of fun." Sam said. "I have a duty to protect the Sol Emeralds!" The cat said, and she waded her way out of the room, and when she opened the door, a large amount of water filled the house. "…Not the best idea, was it…" Sam just walked up to her, and said: "Why are you so withdrawn? It's not like the emeralds have followed you here…" "…They have, and I refuse to let them fall into the wrong hands!" She said, obviously angry, and she started emitting smoke. **

"…**Look, just get Tails to build you a tracker; it'll be resolved in no time!" "Only if no one gets their hands on them first!" She was now flaming, inside and out. "Alright, who flooded the- Whoa." Sonic walked in, and then backed away slowly. "…Blaze, calm down. Whatever happens can be resolved. Keep a clear head; you're a princess of a dimension. What'll happen if you lose it one day?" Sonic said, trying to soothe her, and her flames died away. "…You're right." She said, now calmer. "I just need to focus, find a Sol Emerald, and get a tracker…Tails!" She then went to Tails. "…How do you do it?" Sam asked with curiosity. "Do what?" Sonic raised an eyebrow. "How do you calm her so easily, and calmly? I even suggested what she said, and she wouldn't listen… Think she has a thing for you?" Sam smirked, and Sonic blushed slightly. "I don't know if she likes me, or how I do it." Sonic said, looking at the now drenched kitchen. "Who knows?" Sam began to walk in the kitchen and Tails went out for a moment. "I suggest you back away for a bit." Tails said, in the room in which they were training in. She flared up, and started to emit smoke from her body, which made the room hotter, thus evaporating the water within it. They observed from the other room, the door being slightly open. "Someone open a window." Sam said, and thus some windows were opened, for he feared smoke inhalation.**

**An hour later, the smoke had cleared out, and the gang was happily eating. "Yeah… not one of my best ideas…" Sam sighed, and resumed eating. Blaze rose, and walked out. "Where are you going?" Sam said. "…A Sol emerald. I sense its power." She ran off to the east, and was out of sight in a couple of minutes, and she left ethereal flames behind her. "…Can you explain to me what a Sol Emerald is?" Sam said, confused. "…They're the opposite of the Chaos Emerald, but they have similar abilities." Sonic said. "In fact…" Tails pulled out a Chaos Emerald from Sam's bag. **

"…**How did you…" Sam grabbed the jewel his grandmother once gave him. "…I was curious to see what you brought with you. I checked. I have no idea how you got this." Tails said, looking at the jewel. "…My grandmother once gave this to me. It always comforted me, when she wasn't here, I would look at this, and it would remind me of her. No matter how sad I was, it just took one look, and there I was, smiling." Sam looked at it, shining, and started to tear a bit. "…I guess…I miss her a bit." Sam shed a tear, and put the chest close to his chest. "I just wish she was able to at least see me…just once more." Sam started to cry a bit, and then wiped his tears, Sonic and Tails looking on as he did so. "She'd want me to help her on some things she couldn't do. I would be there, but now…" He started to tear once more. "I presume if the tribe gets attacked…She'll be fine. She's a healer type of SoulBender. She'll be able to heal even a fatal would, to herself, and others." Tails pulled out a picture. "…Is this her?" They saw a grey hedgehog, and a younger Sam, who held on to the hedgehog's hand. "…Yeah…" Sam said, shedding another tear. "I should just-hmm? There's something else in here." **

**In the bag, aside from the two books he brought with him, and his Extreme Gear, was a giant glass jar, filled with a pickled, spiced cabbage called Kimchi. There was a Post-It on the jar. "Kim Ju Man, if you ever try to run away, at least know this: Never forget where you're from, or the people there. I'll be with you, always, in that jewel that I gave you. I'm always within, and if you decide to come home, I'll be waiting, at the front door. That's a promise." Sam read to the best of his ability, since the handwriting was sloppy, with tears dropping. "…She knew that someday, I would snap and run away…she even tried to write in English…" Sam began to uncontrollably burst into tears, and he tried to speak, but was unable to, due to either sadness or regret. He opened the jar, to find it in good shape, and all the Kimchi fresh. He grabbed a piece of Kimchi with chopsticks, and ate it. It felt so fresh…so satisfying. "…I presume that you feel a bit better?" Tails asked, while Sam smiled. **

"…**I now know something: You can only truly appreciate something fully, when it's gone. She used to break her back for what her children wanted, and also for what I too, wanted, for my parents were gone most of the time, busy, and everyone harassed me at school. She was like my one true friend." Sam teared once more, and stopped, for he heard a loud explosion. "…Let's go." Sam placed the Emerald and the photo in his bag and they rode east, where they found Blaze, and a giant mecha doing battle. "Eggman Nega!" Sonic said, surprised. "Oh, yes, it is I, Eggman Nega! I'm here to gain the Sol Emeralds, once more!" He pressed a button, and a claw grabbed Sonic. "Hey, let me go!" He started to squirm around, but to no avail. While Nega grabbed Sonic, Blaze grabbed the Sol Emerald. "…I seriously don't want to hurt you…" Blaze clutched on to the emerald, but then dropped it, realizing if she left with it, Sonic would be left with Eggman Nega. "Now, that's a good girl. Hand it over to me, and I hand over the one you love." **

**At the very word of love, Sam glowed red, and said: "…I don't want anyone to lose the ones they love…Never…Not anymore!" Sam rushed toward the claw, a red aura surrounding him, and he broke the claw as he passed through it. "What the heck?!?!" Nega yelled as the claw was broken, and Sonic was freed. "Blaze, if you may." Sam said, now reverting back to his normal state. "…Gekido, Reiki no Honou!" Sam's ears perked up, and Blaze was surrounded in blue flames. Sonic, Tails, and Sam backed away, as she directed a small portion of blue flame toward the robot. "…Oh crud." Eggman Nega's robot then exploded, and in the fantastic array of sound caused, Nega managed to escape. "You haven't seen the last of me!" He said, laughing, as a pod flew him away. "Wait! Nega!" Sonic was about to run after him, and then, a gloved hand grasped his shoulder. "He'll be back." Blaze said calmly. "Are you okay?" She said, worried. "I'm fine." He said, looking into her eyes, and she looked into his in return. They were gazing into their eyes for a minute or two, and Sam then said: "…And a pair of star crossed lovers, fates intertwined…" Sonic and Blaze then firmly hit him on the head for that comment, the both of them blushing. "…Blaze, how do you know your SoulBend's name?" Sam asked, intrigued. "…I was 8, robots surrounded me from Eggman Nega's rule. I heard a voice, telling me to say the words, and I did. I was surrounded by a power I couldn't control back then, but to the least, I dispelled the blue flames." Blaze said, although with a bit of fear. "…I presume you know how to control it?" Sam said. "I just did." She said back. Sam then heard a beeping sound. "Another one…" Sam got on his Extreme Gear, and then said: "The three of you, go back to Tails' place. I'll be there in a moment. Another Soul Shard's appeared." Sam began to ride off in the direction where the tracker was pointing. "…Why did he start to so angry at the very mention of 'love'?" Blaze said, confused. "…We'll tell you at Tails' place…" Sonic said, sighing. It was going to be a LONG story…**

* * *

…**Sam got a bit emotional, and Blaze knows her SoulBend's name. A bit of romance, but Sam kind of kills it. Hope you enjoyed, R and R, I'll see ya next!**

**~ADarknessInHeaven**

**Aka: Sam**


	12. Encounter

**Disclaimer:**

**All Sonic characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Now, on with the show! **

**

* * *

**

Encounter

"**Man…I looked like the biggest drama king back there…" Sam said, looking back, but to see that the trio had ran off. "…I'll explain to her later." Sam rode along and he saw another temple. "…Well, I'm going to be past the halfway point, and I'm feeling good!" Sam walked in, and put the Extreme Gear in his bag. "Not so fast." The hedgehog leaped from above, into the temple. "How do you even know what this is, or how to get here, and better yet, why are you trying to stop me?" The hedgehog didn't reply, and rushed forward, swiping wildly. Sam got hit a few times, and was left with scratch marks. "Wind, blow forth wildly, pin, and devastate. Gale of Rage!" Wind blew in the hedgehog's direction, and she attempted to run against it, but to no avail. Sam, too was slightly affected, and was trying to stabilize himself. "Recoru…Juuchi Yosamu!" Time stopped, and she left afterimages. Sam placed his arms parallel in front of his face. "You're finished!" She yelled, and she was back of him. Sam was confused. 'What do you mean by…" He then felt many cuts appear on him. **

"…**Smart, using it like that…you stop time, and then move forward, unaffected by wind, slashed me a bit, and ran over there…" Sam remarked, and then he said: "You never answered my question. Why are you doing this?" Sam asked, a bit of blood coming out of his lip. "I…don't…know…" A voice said, it seemed like it trying to break free of something. She changed in color and height once more, only partially on the legs, and said, struggling: "I don't know why…this is, and isn't me…" She said, trying to resist a force. "Go…hurry!" Sam obeyed, and attempted to run toward the Soul Shard. "…No!" She said, and reverted back to her other self. "Resistant child... Now, hedgehog, prepare to die!" She once again slowed down time, but Sam had the Soul Shard inside him, healing him. "…Thanks." He said, wondering if she could hear him. She was in back of him, and now, Sam, once again, had cuts.**

"…**There's just something within you…" Sam said, limping because of the pain. "That I'd like to free." Sam said, looking at her. "This isn't, and is you…Show me…what is truly you." Sam said, stomping on the floor, and channeling magic, he stopped the wind. "…Why do you mock me so…with your talk of truth, and that child!" She lunged at him, and he dodged the attack. "If there's something inside you…" He punched her in the leg. "I intend to free it!" He charged magic in his hand, and converted it into light, and it surrounded his hand. He then struck her in the chest, leaving her on the floor. "I won't give in!" She was weakened slightly by the attack, panting, and left afterimages again. He made his hand shortly into a dagger, and made a circle, square, and star on the floor. "Ye lord, all things trap and ensnare, rise as I speak, pillars of old, contain with my calling, Magic: Pillar Barrier!" His hand reverted back into a hand, and he placed both his hands in the formation, as it disappeared. Suddenly, the room had pillars, sticking out from the ground, and the wall, ensnaring her like a cage. "…Good luck getting out. The pillars won't disappear until a day later." Sam smirked and began to walk out. **

"…**No…no, no, no, no, NO!" She thrashed at the pillars, and they broke after 15 hits. "…Such power…" Sam said, hearing the pillars crumble. "I won't lose!" She began to run in front of him, and he tried to pass, but suddenly, she made a green wall, sealing the only entrance and exit. "…Now that you can't get out, bring it!" She began charging energy into her Swordbend. "…Chaos Crescent!" She yelled, and she slashed, and a giant energy slash came out of her Swordbend. "Earth, rise to my calling, and protect! Magic, Earth Wall!" Sam slammed his hands to the floor and a wall of earth came up. Earth was crumbling, and the wall slowly broke, as the two objects collided. After 30 seconds, it broke, and the slash went towards Sam's direction. He took a part of it, but it hurt, quite a bit, and he had a giant cut mark on his shoulder, and it was losing blood. "…Is there anything worse then not even seeing the people you've met, before you…die?" She pointed her Swordbend at him, and the room glowed with a green glow. "…I won't die…not yet…" He ran toward her, trying to punch her. "…Foolish hedgehog..." She said, and slashed him in the other shoulder. **

**She grabbed him by the neck, and jammed him against the green wall, of what Sam now discovered, was poison. "…Not…..yet…not now…" He managed to choke out. "…From where I'm standing……you're as good as dead……" The voice said again, resisting the other's commands. She then reverted to her normal self, only temporarily, and partially, on the arm. "Poison Wall, release!" She said, and prompted him to run with what he had now. Sam got on his Extreme Gear, and before leaving, he said: "…Thanks." When the temple was a good distance away, he was about to faint, due to blood loss. "Sonic, Tails, Blaze, the others…" He began to glow red, healing him a bit, and covering up the minor cuts. "…You aren't just my ordinary people anymore…You're… my friends…" Sam saw Tails' house in the distance, and then walked in, getting off his Extreme Gear. "…And that's why he got a bit angry when Nega said 'Love'." Sonic said, now realizing Sam was here. "…Well, didn't expect it, but I presume you told her why I got angry?" Sam said, clutching his injuries. "Yeah and…" Sonic said, looking at his injuries. "…I got in a bit of a struggle." Sam said, chuckling. "…Let's get you upstairs." Sam nodded, and went upstairs, and laid down on a bed, and saw a medicinal cabinet. He looked inside to find blood clotting medicine, stomachache medicine, medicines of all kinds in there. "Hey, Tails?" Sam called, and continued to look at the medicine. "Yeah?" He replied. "Can I use some medicine from the cabinet?" Sam asked. "Sure, just don't take too much." Sam began to grab the clotting, and skin repair medicine, and apply them. "…This burns…." Once he had everything applied, he then began to glow red for a bit. When he stopped, the injuries were almost healed, due to a faster immune system. "Thanks!" **

**Sam placed the medicine back, and went downstairs. "…So…yeah. I guess you know now, huh?" Sam said, smirking, but really, he wasn't exactly the happiest person in the world. "It's alright to be a bit homesick." Tails said, patting his shoulder. "…Just wondering, Blaze, who runs our kingdom when you're gone?" Sam asked curiously. "…Come to think of it…Who does…" Blaze began to panic. "…What if the people are running amok, lighting the streets on fire…DRINKING MY HOT TEA…" She began to emit a small burst of flame, and they stepped back. "…Blaze, calm yourself. I doubt your citizens would be crazy enough to light your streets on fire…or drink your hot tea." Sam chuckled at the last one. She calmed down, and said: "You're right…" Blaze just sighed and said: "Do I overreact too much?" "Yes, yes indeed." Sam said, sighing. "…It's natural for you. I presume you've had a lot of paperwork? Just relax." As Sonic said this, Blaze looked into his eyes, and Sonic looked into hers. They began to hug, and Blaze began to purr. "…If you may return to reality?" Sam got a hit from Sonic and Blaze. "One of these days, you'll know the feeling…." Sonic said, blushing.**

**

* * *

**

Well, here's to a battle chapter! R and R, I'll see ya next chapter!

**~ADarknessInHeaven**

**Aka:Sam**


	13. Vision’s Protection

**Disclaimer:**

**All Sonic characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Now, on with the show! **

**

* * *

**

Vision's Protection

_**A regimental hedgehog, wearing a black dress was walking along a sidewalk. She stopped to look at some kind of statue. Suddenly, a creature hit her in the head. A couple of hours passed, and she awoke. "Where am I?" She said, confused, yet afraid.**_

"_**I sense great power within…find the one that recovers…kill him, at any cost. Failure will lead to your own demise." A figure spoke threateningly.**_

"_**Who are you? Why am I here?"**_

_**Suddenly, a black aura engulfed her, changing her color and height, to black, and she was a bit taller. "…Now, go! Fulfill your mission!" And she ran out of the room.**_

**

* * *

**

Sam awoke, only to find it was 11:30. "…What was that dream… was it supposed to mean something…"

**He stretched, and got off the bed. "I'm guessing I won't want to wake anyone up…"**

**He quietly went downstairs, and went outside, closing the door behind him gently. "…Where are you going?"**

**Blaze stepped outside, and Sam looked back to see her. "I'm not going anywhere. I awoke from a dream, felt I couldn't really sleep, and came out for some fresh air."**

"**Oh really?" Tails stepped outside.**

"**I couldn't sleep well either." Sonic leaped from Tails' roof, and stretched. **

"**I just had some weird dream…some regimental hedgehog, someone hit her, and some black aura…it corrupted her. It changed her color, and height…she's black now…A bit taller than me." Sam said.**

"**That's weird…Think it means anything?" Tails asked, with a bit of concern in his voice.**

"…**I have my guesses. The figure that hit her… said to find and kill the 'one that recovers'… and if she failed, it'll 'lead to her own demise'…" Sam began thinking.**

"…**One that recovers…It can be two people here, you, or Blaze." Sonic said, sighing.**

"**I haven't seen a black hedgehog, not a female one." Blaze said, intrigued.**

"…**Come to think of it…" Sam said, the others now staring at him.**

"**Every time I went to get a Soul Shard, I faced this black hedgehog…" Sam said, thinking back.**

"**Then the 'one that recovers'…" Sonic said, thinking.**

"**The 'one that recovers' is me, apparently. I'm trying to recover my Soul Shards, and that hedgehog is trying to stop me…or else it'll 'lead to her own demise'…" Sam said, now thinking about the dream.**

**A sound was heard, and Sam got into a fighting motion. "Who's there?" Sonic said. **

"**You're finished, hedgehog!" The black hedgehog popped out of the trees, and said: "Recoru: Juuchi Yosamu!"**

**She left afterimages once more, and hit everyone, excluding herself, of course. "That was the hedgehog in my dream…I've faced her before, Tails, get everyone inside, Blaze, treat everyone accordingly, Sonic, go with them. She wants me, don't risk your lives. Go, quickly!" He channeled magic inside his hand, and clapped, making both hands temporarily sharp, much like the point of a sword.**

**He then channeled magic from his left hand, to his right, and his right hand became larger in length, making it the hilt, blade, and tip of the 'sword'. His left hand reverted to normal, and he channeled magic to both hands. "…Now…You'll see my TRUE fighting style."**

**He rushed up to her, and attempted to slash her in the shoulder. "You weren't always like this, were you? Corrupted by that aura…" Sam said calmly and she dodged the slash.**

"…**Shut up!" She attempted to slash him multiple times, but he dodged most, except one in the wrist.**

"…**Imitation First Dance: Glory Spear!" He threw 5 Chaos Spears, all lined up, giving the impression of it being one, and then ran up to the hedgehog, and attempted to stab her in the shoulder.**

**She was hit by the initial stab, but moved to the left slightly, dodging the Chaos Spears by a little. Using the momentum she had from moving left, she kicked him in the head, although she was in pain. He channeled magic in his hands again, and then said: "Imitation Second Dance: Chaotic Charge!" **

**He threw 3 Chaos Spears, and with his hand sticking out, he Spin Dashed toward the hedgehog, the 'sword' giving him a larger reach. She dodged the Chaos Spears, and the extended Spin Dash, leaving Sam to cut deep into a tree, his hand stuck, she attempted to finish him off with a blow to the head. She rushed at him, but Sam kicked her in the stomach, his hand still stuck. She staggered a bit, but was still standing. He got his hand out, turned around, and slashed her on the leg, leaving her hard to walk. He slashed the other one, and then, thinking about what was within her, stopped. "…I was never one to try to kill. Only one to avenge. Go on, and live with what you have." He gestured for her to go, and she went.**

**Sam went inside, a large cut on his chest, but nothing serious. "I presume she's gone?" Sonic said, sighing.**

**Sam nodded, and said: "Is everyone alright?"**

"**We're all fine." Blaze said.**

**Sam heard a beeping sound, and looked at his tracker, to find it was not the shard tracker, but another tracker. "Well, I've got another emerald on my hands." And with that, she ran off.**

"…**We were observing the fight. Why did you let her go?" Tails said, confused.**

"…**They're somebody in there…I'm not going to stop, until she's freed, and safe." Sam said.**

"**Jeez, she's the enemy, isn't she? You're acting like you're her boyfriend!" Sonic got a kick from Sam, whose hand now reverted back into a hand.**

"**I'm not. I just have the intention of solving this with as little lives lost." Sam said, slightly blushing.**

"**Well, who knows?" Sonic said. "Everyone has their time." He was then slapped by Sam, blushing a bit harder.**

"**We all may presume, but to get the right answer, that's harder to do." Sam said, going upstairs.**

"**Where are you going?" Sonic scratched his head.**

"**To sleep. What do you expect? It's midnight, and I'm pretty tired. See you in the morning." Sam laid down on the bed, and then just conked out, forced asleep by weariness.**

"**He's just fought, received a cut, and now he's sleeping? Well, I guess you can't blame him…" Sonic said, tired now as well, drifted to sleep…**

* * *

…**Well, I guess that's this chapter…Oh, and regimental means Persian Indigo, basically, a much darker purple. Try wikipedia. I'll see you next chapter!**

**~ADarknessInHeaven**

**Aka: Sam**


	14. Awakening

**Disclaimer:**

**All Sonic characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Now, on with the show! **

**

* * *

**

Awakening

**Sam rose immediately to the scent of pancakes, and began to walk downstairs. "Well, rise and shine…" Blaze said, cautiously flipping a flapjack.**

"**Good morning to you too…where are the others? Sam said lazily.**

"…**Where do you think?" Sonic said, as Sam was front of Sonic, who was front of Tails.**

"**Good morning." Sam said, facing the duo and walking down. "Whoa!" Sam then fell down the stairs, head first.**

"…**I'm okay…" He got up, felt the back of his head, to feel no blood, and said: "…Yeah, I'm okay."**

**He began to sit down and eat some flapjacks, piled high with syrup, and began cutting. He then heard a beeping noise. "…Well, another Shard's appeared…Oh, and Blaze, did you get that Sol Emerald?" Sam asked curiously.**

"**It was in a forest. Thankfully, Nega never got his paws on them." She held it up, and placed it back.**

"**I'll eat the food when I get back. If it gets cold, Sonic, Tails, I openly presume you're going to eat it." He then promptly ran out of the house, and ran toward the location of the shard.**

"…**So…Shall we, Tails?" Sonic said, pointing to the stacks of pancakes.**

"**Let's." Tails grabbed his fork and knife, and began to dig into Sam's plate…**

**10 minutes later, he arrived at the destination. "Well, I guess this is almost the end of my quest…" Sam said, walking in, fully knowing what to expect. After all, after four times, a person should know what to expect.**

"**Huh…no black hedgehog…" Sam grabbed the Soul Shard, and jammed it within himself.**

"**I guess this is just one of those lucky days…" Suddenly, the only entrance and exit, was blocked by a solid, green, poison wall.**

"**Or…not." Sam turned around, and made his hand into a blade. **

"**Indeed, hedgehog, you have come far…this is as far as you'll go!" She rushed at him with her Swordbend, intending for an upwards slash.**

**He dodged the attack, but he noticed the Swordbend was still in the air spinning. She moved her hand, and the Swordbend went flying toward Sam, still spinning. He dodged the attack, but then, she moved her hand, and it came from the back. Sam, not expecting this, was hit multiple times in the back and spines. "…You've grown in skill, quickly…" Sam said, feeling his back.**

**She smirked, and rushed at him. He did the same and stuck his 'sword' into the ground, and was sent flying forward in a flying kick. She dodged it, but Sam curled up into a ball midair, and hit her in the back. She grunted a bit, and as Sam landed, got him in a stab to the leg. He kicked her with his good leg, and ran up her, and pinned her against the poison wall. He pointed his 'sword' to her, and said: "…You have a choice. Let me leave, or we do this the hard way."**

**"…Poison Wall, release…" She said, feeling her health and energy sap away. "…I won't hold back next time…" She said, and ran off.**

**"…She was holding back?" Sam said, thinking.**

**Sam headed back to Tails' place, and noticed something: his food was gone, and Sonic and Tails had full stomachs… "Only 30 minutes, and I see my food gone…Well, it would've gotten stale." Sam sighed, and grabbed an apple.**

**"You're welcome for the meal." Sam walked by Sonic and Tails, who were sitting and watching T.V.**

**"…C'mon, get up. By now, it should be ready." Sonic and Tails both got up, and follow Sam to the room they were training in.**

**"…Now…Do the aura." They both focused, and got it. **

**"Now…First, Sonic, close your eyes and imagine freedom, in its purest form.**

**"That's kind of hard to imagine." He though of an endless road, stretching onward, over and over.**

**"Now, do the aura!" Sonic did so, and saw gusts of wind forming in front of him, to make a form of a dragon.**

**"…What are you, and how did you get in my mind? Sonic asked, confused.**

**"I'm what you imagined. Just wind, flowing onward an endless road." The wind dragon said, smirking.**

**"Cool. So…what are you doing here?" Sonic asked, looking around.**

**"What am I doing here? I'm your Soulbend! I'm supposed to be here!" The dragon said, laughing.**

**"…So, this is what my Soul looks like…" Sonic said, looking in awe.**

**"…Not necessarily." The dragon said.**

**"Sonic, can you hear me?" Sam said.**

**"Yeah, why?" Sonic said.**

**"Now, just stay in there, get to know what your Soulbend is like." Sam said.**

**"Alright." Sonic began to close his eyes, and sit down.**

**"Tails, your turn." Sam said, and he closed his eyes, to imagine just a giant globe, and he was on top of it.**

**"…So, you're literally on top of the world, huh?" A spark appeared, and Tails stepped back in fear, eyes wide open.**

**"…Calm yourself." The spark enlarged, and formed into a lightning dragon.**

**"Oh…I thought I was a goner…Because water conducts electricity, and since I'm standing on the world, I guessed…" Tails began to ramble.**

**"…I get it with the rambling." The dragon sighed.**

**"Tails, get to know your Soulbend more." Sam said, wondering if he could hear him. **

**"Alright!" He too began to sit down, next to Sonic.**

**"…They learn fast." Sam bit into his apple, and chewed, and Blaze came in.**

**Sam gestured for Blaze to be quiet and she did. She quietly walked up to Sam, and whispered: "Why are they talking to themselves?"**

**"Getting to know the Soulbend." Sam whispered back, and smirked. He glowed red, healing him partially of his injuries from the fight before.**

**"….Be quiet, anything that disturbs their conversation will break the mental bond, and it'll cause them to snap back into reality.**

**"Alright." She went upstairs, Sam following suit, leaving the two downstairs.**

**"I guess this'll make them know the name of their respective Soulbends?" Blaze said.**

**"Yup. They'll learn it, probably about 10, maybe 15 minutes from now." Sam said. "They're fast learners!" He said, smiling.**

**"…Sairai, ****Denkō!" Sonic was bursting with energy, and he rose.**

**"…Well, that was quick…" Sam said, walking downstairs.**

**Sonic now glowed with a blue aura, and clenched his hands into fists, channeling the energy to his hands, then his chest, then his legs. Sam gestured for him to come up. "…How did you learn your Soulbend's name so quickly? And the release command?" Sam was shocked.**

**"All I did was ask…" Sonic shrugged, and waited a bit.**

**"I presume Tails is trying to learn the same thing?" Sonic asked.**

**"Sengen, Ketsudan!" Tails hollered.**

**"…You two are incredibly quick learners…Now, let's go downstairs." Sam said in awe, as Tails came upstairs.**

**They did so, and Blaze came down as well. "Blaze, do you mind teaming up with me?" Sam asked.**

**"Why?" Blaze said.**

"…**Sonic, Tails. Your mission is to knock us both to the ground, using your Soulbends." Sam said calmly**

"**I refuse!" Blaze said.**

"…**Fine. Magic: Soul Clone!" Another Sam walked out of him, and both made their right hands into a blade.**

"…**Once again: Knock us down using your Soulbends." Both Sams assumed a fighting stance, while Blaze watched.**

"…**Sairai, ****Denkō!" Sonic said, bursting with energy.**

"**Sengen, Ketsudan!" Tails said, also bursting with energy.**

**The first Sam rushed forward, and tried to hit Sonic, who sidestepped, and channeled energy through his hands, and began to punch Sam incredibly fast, making his hands and arms a blur.**

**The second Sam tried to hit Tails, who kicked him in the stomach, who followed up with a punch, which made Sam dazed for a bit.**

**The first tried to slash Sonic in the arm, but he channeled the energy to his arms, and moved back, and kicked Sam in the stomach, making him stumble, but he was up. He followed up with a strong punch, and the first Sam was on the floor.**

**The second Sam tried to slash Tails, but Sonic, from the side, hit with a series of incredibly fast kicks, and Tails, as a follow-up, used his tails as a whip, and it knocked the second Sam to the ground, and it disappeared.**

"…**Good." Sam rose, and looked at the two.**

"…**Now, just try to stay inside the Soulbend's realm, the world that you imagined, for a long amount of time. Converse with it for a while." After he said that, a beeping rose, and both trackers, the Sol and the Shard tracker began to beep.**

"**Well, I'm out." Sam said, and he ran out, ready to obtain the 6****th**** Soul Shard…**

**

* * *

**

Longest. Chapter. EVER. Its pretty action packed, and people who have an interest in the plot, will eventually be shocked at what happens. Vacation's almost over, and I'm hoping to squeeze one or two, probably the latter, chapters before it ends. So, happy New Year in advance, and I'll see you next.

Soulbend Translation:

**Sairai,** **Denkō: Return, Blue Streak**

**Sengen, Ketsudan: Declaration, Determination**

**~ADarknessInHeaven**

**Aka: Sam**


	15. Return

**Disclaimer:**

**All Sonic characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Now, on with the show! **

**

* * *

**

Return

**Sam ran toward the temple that held the 6****th**** Soul Shard. "I presume I'm almost done…" **

**He entered, and found that hedgehog, and she sealed the entrance/exit with a poison wall. She was also holding the Soul Shard. "…What are you…" She then threw it to Sam, who caught, and absorbed it.**

"…**.Why did you…." Sam was confused. She then dashed up to him, and slashed him in the leg.**

"…**Oh…I understand…" Sam smirked. "If you want a one on one fight with SoulBend, fine! …Kuchiyose: Chiharu!" He summoned Chiharu, not even aware he could before.**

**They rushed up to each other, and their Swordbends collided. Sam kicked her in the chest and back flipped, only to rush again toward her to try to get her in the chest in a stab. She jumped, and tried to Sword Plant into Sam, but she missed, and Sam was behind her. "Hey." She tried to slash him in the head, but he leaped back.**

**They both rushed at each other, but this time, Sam jumped, and landed a kick to the shoulder. She retaliated with a punch to the face. He was knocked back some feet, and began to glow red. "…Now, I'm just getting tired of fighting a useless battle." Sam channeled Chaos Energy into Chiharu.**

"**You're not the only one who can condense Chaos Energy into a blade! Chaos Cresent!" He swiped the air multiple times, and golden slashes came flying at her, who was trying to block with her Soulbend.**

"**Won't give up yet!" She tried to block the attacks, but the force of all of the attacks made her knock down to the ground, but she rose again, and rushed toward him.**

**She attacked him with a punch to the stomach, and then said: "…There's no escape, Spiral Whirlwind!" She spin kicked him in the face, and kicked him in the leg, knocking him off the ground.**

"**Final shot: Darkness Impaler!" She jammed her gloved hand onto Sam's shoulder as he landed, and when it connected, she summoned Juuchi Yosamu, impaling him through the shoulder, and she pulled out the Soulbend.**

**Sam did a windmill, and got back up. He was clutching his shoulder in pain, and was getting desperate. "Not bad…" Sam placed his hands together. "But let's see if you can outsmart this. Flame Bullet Barrage!"**

**Many compressed balls of flame were heading toward her, but she dodged them. They then, exploded after coming into contact with a wall, although it wasn't enough to break it entirely. "Chaos Spear!"**

**He threw five Chaos Spears at her, and moved them aside of her. He clenched his fist, and they nearly pierced her, but she jumped, and it only got her legs. He then leaped into the air, and kicked her to the ground, and then followed up with a stomp from above, knocking her out. And just for a finishing touch, he released the Chaos Spears much like fireworks. "Well, victory is mine!" And he jumped on his Extreme Gear and rode back to Tails' place.**

**He saw Blaze in cuts and bruises at the door, but she was holding another Sol emerald. "I got it…" She then fainted.**

**Sam tried to carry her, but she was a bit heavier then she looked… Using his Extreme Gear as a makeshift stretcher, he walked in to see Sonic and Tails eating. "…If you haven't noticed…your girl is knocked out." Sonic then ran up to the unconscious Blaze, picked her up, and placed her ion the bed, looking at her all the while.**

**He then slapped Sam jokingly, and continued to watch her. "I presume it was Nega that did this?" Sam sighed and said: "I don't know, I found her in the front of the door."**

**He looked at her, and more noticeably, the Sol Emerald clutched in her hand. "….She tried so hard…" Sonic said, clutching the Sol Emerald as well.**

"**But got so far." Sam said. "She'll be up, ready to get more. Don't worry." He patted Sonic's back, and walked away, leaving a stunned Sonic standing there, looking at Blaze.**

"…**What happens, happens. She'll be up eventually." Sam said to a worried Tails, who was walking toward Sonic.**

**He went downstairs and began to drink a bit of water, but then felt a pang of guilt. Couldn't he have done anything? He walked back, and began to glow red, and touched her head. The aura began to spread all over her, consuming her body, and a bit later, it dissipated, and she was healed slightly. "…Hmm…" Blaze began to wake up.**

**Sam walked away, knowing he had done something, and smiled. "…Sonic?" Blaze shook her head, and awoke.**

**Sonic began to hug her, despite her being on the bed. "…This is painful. Get off if you may." Blaze said, Sonic obeying her, all the same, blushing as well.**

"**Muhaha!" A voice said, getting closer.**

"…**Who's there!" Sonic said, as a giant mecha rose from the ground.**

"…**I'm BACK!" The mecha crashed through the window, revealing the person to be: "Eggman Nega!" Sonic said, getting in front of Blaze, shielding her.**

"**I don't need any-" She flinched in pain, and became quiet.**

"…**You may have gotten off easy, but rest assured, you won't get away this-"**

"**Chaos Cresent!" Golden slashes ran through the air, and they hit the mecha, and sliced THROUGH it. Sparks were flying, and Nega looked at a slightly angry Sam, who pointed Chiharu at him. "…Disturb them again…" He charged more Chaos energy in Chiharu.**

"**Disturb them again...…and I won't forgive you!" He made his arm with Chiharu jerk multiple times, sending a small slash toward Nega, who barely dodged it.**

"…**Such power…" His mecha then exploded, sending him flying into the air.**

"**I'll be bbbbaaaaaaccccccckkkkkkk!" He yelled, flying upwards, and being sent a far distance, and all they saw was a twinkle.**

"**...This is my Soulbend, Chiharu." Sam said, pointing it to the floor, and it rose, a yellow hedgehog with blue eyes, came from Chiharu. **

"…**In fact, once you know your Soulbend well enough, you can summon its physical manifestation to the real world, and it's its own being, unless you recall it.**

"…**Yo." Chiharu said, raising a hand.**

**The Shard tracker once again beeped, and Sam said: "Let's go, Chiharu!"**

**Chiharu turned into a ball, and it surrounded Sam's gloved hand, engulfing it, and turned into a sword, his hand being the hilt. "The last Shard…" Sam sighed, and looked at the trio of Sonic, Tails, and Blaze.**

"…**Wish me luck." Sam rushed downstairs, grabbed a apple, got on his Extreme Gear, and rode to the final location…**

* * *

…**SUSPENSE. ACTION. DRAMA. FIGHTING. All this, and more, in the next chapter! I'll see you then, and Happy New Year!**

**~ADarknessInHeaven**

**Aka: Sam**


	16. Corruption

**Disclaimer:**

**All Sonic characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Corruption

Sam got off his Extreme Gear, and attempted to walk in. However, there was a force field blocking the entrance. "…Say your name and business in here." The force field had a voice? "…My name is Sam. I'm here to collect the final Soul Shard." He said, hoping this would work…

"…Ah, yes, the Chosen One… Enter you may…" The field was gone, as was the voice and he entered, noticing a walking sound from behind…

He took out Chiharu, and defended against a slash from the Swordbend the hedgehog was using. A sudden light broke forth, and the last Soul Shard was revealed, an ever flowing presence of light in the room, and thus, the battle began.

"…Please…I don't want to hurt you…" Sam dodged an incoming slash, but was hit in the face with a swift kick, and was knocked to the ground.

Sam rose, only to be hit by an uppercut, and an axe kick, and he fell to the ground. "…Weak minded hedgehog…Fight back!" She kicked him upwards, and he went into the air, only to be attacked by a rising punch, and another axe kick, sending him to the ground.

"…Chiharu…" He sent him out in his hedgehog form, and Chiharu looked at him.

"…Go. Try not to hurt her….grab the Soul Shard…and give it to me." Chiharu nodded, and ran toward the shard.

The hedgehog began to run toward Chiharu, only to be attacked by Sam from behind with a weak Chaos Spear. "…Your opponent is me!" He assumed a fighting stance, and rushed at her.

He did a Spin Dash, but she blocked. Sam popped up into the air, ready for a follow up Axe Kick, but she hopped backward, taking out her Swordbend. "…Recoru…" She began to leave afterimages of herself, and in a moment, she was in back of Sam, who now had several slashes.

"…Juuchi Yosamu." Sam was in a load of pain, and he grinned.

"…I won't give up…" Sam kicked her in the stomach, but winced in pain.

"Until I see who you really are!" Sam kicked her in the face, sending her to the air.

Sam winced in pain once more, considering all the slashes, it hurt for her as much as it did for him. He leaped in the air, and as she was heading down, he punched her multiple times in the stomach, and they landed, Sam was wincing from the pain, and the hedgehog was on the floor.

Sam began to glow red, and some of the wounds were slightly healed. He then looked at the hedgehog, lying on the floor, breathing heavily. "…Recoru…" Sam's eyes widened, and he also didn't have enough time to block!

She was in back of him. "…Juuchi Yosamu." Sam felt multiple scratches on his face, and it hurt to breathe.

Chiharu had finally gotten to the Soul Shard, it seemed. "Sam, catch!" He threw it, but unfortunately, the hedgehog caught it instead, Sam not being able to due to exhaustion.

"…Chiharu." He changed into his weapon form, and then his human form.

"…Let's try it." Sam said.

"…No. It's just a waste. We've been trying for FIVE YEARS and we haven't succeeded." Chiharu dodged a slash from the hedgehog, and looked at Sam.

"…C'mon. If it's us, we can do this." Sam kicked her in the stomach, and it made her fall backward from the pain.

"…Fine. Let's try it, while our enemy is trying to _**KILL US.**_" Sam retorted, and he stepped back, making Chiharu his weapon, leaping into the air, twisting a bit, and stabbing the ground.

"…Spiritual Resonance!" Sam and Chiharu said at the same time, and they started to glow with a golden aura.

They closed their eyes, and Sam opened them. "…The ultimate Swordbend, the ancient blade of light, darkness and chaos dispelled…" He held his hand up, with Chiharu.

Chiharu glowed white, and grew a large size, twice Sam's height. "Ken no Hikari!" He swiped the white blade, and it let out a giant energy slash, destroying all in its path.

"Hohoho!" Eggman Nega then appeared, crashing into the temple with a mecha…in the direction of the energy slash.

The hedgehog was rising back onto her feet, but it was hit by the slash, now knocked out, and its dark aura dissipating, her form returning from a black hedgehog, to a regimental one. The energy slash was still going on, and it sliced through Nega's mecha, and exploded, harming anyone else in the vicinity. Fortunately for the hedgehog, Sam went in front of her, shielding her from the blast, but in return, being slightly burned. "I'll be back!" Nega was flying through the air, and was flying to who knows where…

Sam then picked up the hedgehog. "…I've freed you. Don't worry, I'll take you to somewhere…safer." Sam began to ride back to Tails' place, where he was greeted with Sonic in front.

Sam realized she was holding the Soul shard, and quietly snuck it out of her hand, and jammed it within himself, finally forming his complete soul, as he glowed with a green aura. "…You wouldn't mind if the person who tried to kill you stayed here, right?" Sonic just shrugged, and gestured Tails to come.

"…He wants her to stay here. Do you mind?" Tails shook his head, and Sam entered with the hedgehog he was carrying.

Sam noticed she was wearing a magenta dress, and sneakers similar to his. She was also wearing gloves, as well. He placed her on a bed, the very same one which he awakened to, and went downstairs. "…I have the vague feeling you like her." Sonic grinned, only to meet an annoyed, and tired face.

Sam blushed slightly, and said: "Go get run over. That's what your kind does, right? Get run over." Sam signaled him to shoo, but he was laughing.

"…You're my kind as well!" Sam chuckled, and he heard a groaning noise from upstairs.

He went up to find the hedgehog awakening, stretching, and miraculously healed. "…Wait, who are you? Where am I? Are you a pedophile!?!" The hedgehog began to clench her fist, and Sam backed away.

"No I am NOT a pedophile, nor am I intending to become one. My name is Sam, and this may sound familiar. Remember anything about a black aura possessing you?" Sam said, recalling his dream.

She shrugged, and said: "Come to think of it, yeah…some guy….told me to kill the one that gathers…" She then realized.

"…Whatever I did, I don't remember." Sam then explained the encounters, and she sighed.

"…I'm sorry." She then laid back down, onto the bed.

"…Something the matter?" Sam said, concerned.

"…I'm feeling…so…weary…" She then began to close her eyes.

"…Wait, I never even got your name!" Sam said.

"…Name's Nodoka." She said, relaxing.

"...You realize what I've done…" Sam said, walking away slowly, a bit of sadness overcoming. "…I feel like such a monster…"

She rose, and walked behind him. "….You did what you had to." She turned him around, and hugged him for a bit, leaving him blushing.

"…Thank you." She released the hug, and she went downstairs.

"…Hey, Sam, are you coming down? Lunch is ready!" Tails said, happily munching on a hot dog in the process.

"…Yeah." And with that, he too, went downstairs, hungry…

**

* * *

**

Admit it. That last part was cute. Anywho, school's back, but at least I'll have regents week, the end of January, to write a bit more! For now, R&R, and I'll see ya next!

**Oh, and the hedgehog, Nodoka, I thank HarukaDays, a friend of mine, for helping me pick out the name. Thanks! The name's Japanese, so here's a Definition:**

**Nodoka: Quiet, tranquil.**

**~ADarknessInHeaven**

**Aka: Sam**


	17. Introduction

**Disclaimer:**

**All Sonic characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Introductions

Sam went downstairs, still slightly blushing. Blaze came to the table, and said: "Who is she?" referring to Nodoka.

"…This is Nodoka. Nodoka, Sonic, Tails, and Blaze. Others, the hedgehog that tried to kill us." Sam sighed, and sat down.

"…Why has she changed so much…size, color…?" Sonic said, confused.

"She was overtaken by that black aura…once it released her, she was reverted to her normal form." Sam said, looking at her.

"So she ISN'T going to try and kill us?" Blaze said with caution.

"I have it under control, thanks to him. He purged me of that aura, and I doubt the little darkness I have within would rebel against my actions." Nodoka suddenly said, looking at Sam, everyone suddenly surprised at the sudden voice.

"Put simply, she's free now." Tails said, breaking the awkward tension.

Nodoka rose and smelled something slightly burning. "…Hate to break it to you…"

"…But something's burning." Sam said in unison with Nodoka.

Tails entered the kitchen to find a chicken burning in the oven. He quickly disposed of it in a garbage can, and walked back. "…Pizza okay with everyone?" Sonic, Sam, Blaze, and Nodoka nodded, and he dialed a number.

"…Well…that didn't go so well…" Sam said, sighing.

"Yup. At least we have time to relax." Nodoka said, and walked upstairs, Sam following.

She sat down on the bed, and Sam sat in a chair not too far away. "…Pizza it is…What do you like to eat, anyhow?" Sam said, relaxed.

"…I don't really mind anything." She said, playing with her thumbs in boredom.

Sam began to close his eyes. "…Sam, was it?" She said, looking at him.

"Yeah?" Sam said, opening his eyes.

"I thank you…for everything. You did all this, just to release me of the aura." She looked at him, and smiled.

"No problem. Besides, I saw in a dream. You were corrupted by that thing, and boom, you were forced to do it. No actual intention." Sam said, smiling back.

He rose from the bed, and sat next to her. "What I said back there…I'm not sure. After all this, you're willing to accept me in here?" Nodoka said, with a bit of concern in her voice.

"Sure, why not!" Sam said, patting her on the back.

"I tried to kill you…I don't deserve to be in here…" She said, and began to walk away, but Sam caught up to her, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"…It doesn't matter anymore. Let the past be the past. You're good now, aren't you?" Sam said, sighing.

She just sighed, and stood there. "…What of me if I betray you? Everyone? I don't know what I've done…except cause pain, misery, and destruction! I'm nothing but a monster!" She said with emotion, just letting everything out of her system.

"…You did what you did, although you never did it of your own will. How bad of wreckage could you have wrought?" Sam said, sighing.

"If I tried to kill you with that much of a desire to do so, and I caused so much injury, there must be more!" She said with rage.

"Despite that, YOU never caused all that did you?" Sam said, finally calming her down.

"The real you would never have done that. You're calm, withdrawn, and not a monster." Sam said, smiling.

She turned around to face him, and hugged him, tears forming in her eyes. "…Why don't you shun me? I've done so much…" She said, crying.

"It wasn't you." Sam returned the hug, and cradled her head against his chest.

Sonic came up, and was about to say something, but Sam gestured for him to be quiet, Sonic noticing Nodoka tearing against Sam's chest. He walked past, and smirked from behind. She looked up at Sam, closed her eyes, and rubbed her head against his chest, Sam now blushing.

"…Umm….you can stop now." Sam said, blushing.

She realized what she was doing, and got off of him, blushing heavily. "…Well, that was…interesting." Sonic said, sitting on the bed. He then received a slap from Nodoka, blushing still.

"Well Sonic, only 30 minutes, and you've already made her slap you. Good job!" Sam said, chuckling.

"Speaking of 30 minutes, pizza's here, lovebirds. Let's eat!" He went downstairs, and grabbed a slice.

Sam went downstairs, and Sonic got a slap from Sam this time, blushing. "…C'mon, Nodoka!" Sam gestured, and she nodded, going down to eat.

15 minutes later, a beeping sound was heard. "…Well, I'm off." Blaze tried to go outside, but Sonic went in front of her.

"…No way am I letting what happened last time, happen again. I'm going with you." Sonic said stubbornly.

"…Sonic, I know you care about me, but this is my job! Step aside!" Blaze said, getting angry already.

"I won't let it happen to you again, Blaze. On my life, I swear it!" Sonic said with dedication.

"…If you're that persistent, fine." She ran out the door, and Sonic followed.

"…He's really determined, isn't he…?" Sam said, Tails nodding.

"He's always been. Caring about the ones he likes…as friends, and more." Tails said, shaking his head.

"Yeah…" Nodoka said, drifting off.

"They'll be fine." Sam said, patting both their backs.

"I hope so…" Tails said, worrying.

"Oh, and Nodoka?" Sam said.

"What is it?" She said.

"…Mind battling me? I'd like to see what you're like in battle." Sam said, smiling.

"You already have…" She said, tearing again.

"…That wasn't you." Sam patted her back, and she placed her head on his chest.

Tails looked on, and sighed.

"Alright." She said, and stopped tearing.

"…Right, let's go." He led her to the room they trained in, and said: "Kuchiyose: Chiharu!"

"…Recoru: Juuchi Yosamu!" She summoned her Swordbend, and they both assumed a fighting stance, Tails watching on…

* * *

Cliffhanger…Recap: Sam and Nodoka are going to practice fight, Tails is watching them, and Sonic and Blaze are currently retrieving another Sol Emerald. R & R, hope you enjoyed, and I'll see ya next!

~ADarknessInHeaven

Aka: Sam


	18. Battles

**Disclaimer:**

**All Sonic characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Battles

"Right, let's go!" Sam rushed forward and attempted to slash; she dodged it, and countered with a punch to the stomach.

Sam stumbled for a bit, and tried to sweep kick her; she hopped and drop kicked him on the chest, and stuck her Swordbend into the ground. She got back on her feet, and rushed forward with Juuchi Yosamu. Sam dodged the stab, and sweep kicked her. She fell to the ground, and Sam held out a hand. "C'mon, get up." Sam bent down, and she took the hand, and threw him to the floor.

"…Oww…" Sam rubbed his head in pain, and said: "Hey, I was trying to get you up!"

"We're still fighting, aren't we? Never underestimate the element of surprise!" She smirked, got up, and stuck out her hand.

Sam grasped it, and got up. He backed away, and assumed a fighting stance. He ran forward, and tried to spin dash into her. She was hit slightly, but rolled with the punch. She then back flipped in midair, and kicked him in his ball form, sending him across the room, into a wall. He shook his head, and got off. She rushed up to him, ready for a stab, pointing her Swordbend at him, but he said: "…You've beaten me. This is enough." She released her SoulBend, and walked back, letting him stretch.

Tails walked up to Nodoka and Sam, and saw no serious injuries, so he walked back. "…I think I know your fighting style. You use your Swordbend mainly for defense, sometimes for offense, but for offense, you mainly use your own physical strength. Am I right?" Sam said.

"…Actually, I can fight as equally with my Swordbend, although I try not to use it much." She swiped her Swordbend sideways, and Sam jumped.

He landed behind her, and tried to slash her in the arm, she blocked it with her Swordbend and he raised it, and tried to hit her on the head with it. She blocked it, and spun with her hand sticking out sideways, moving forward as well, and she slashed Sam twice in the chest. He glowed red, and healed slightly. "…You're right." Sam said, smirking.

"…I use it for defense, as well as offense. Both in conjunction, I can try, but it ends up being in a situation where I can't defend much, for the most part." She sighed, and went out of the room, Sam and Tails following.

"A good defense is a good offense. Sometimes it's vice versa. Although, both can be hard to manage at once." Sam said, thinking.

"…True." She said, thinking as well.

"I wonder what Sonic and Blaze are doing…" Tails said.

* * *

Sonic dodged an attack from the mecha, and tried to hit it, but to no avail, as the mecha had a force field around it. "Hahaha! Pathetic!" Eggman Nega said, laughing.

"…I'm not feelin' so hot…" Sonic said, shaking his head.

"Sonic, are you alright?" Blaze tried to run to him, but was sent flying by a hit from the mecha, and was knocked out.

"Blaze!" Sonic was then grabbed by the mecha, and was unable to get out.

"Hohoho! You're finished! Goodbye, Sonic the Hedge-" He saw him closing his eyes, and glowing with a blue aura.

"…Sairai, Denkō!" He shouted, and he broke the hand of the mecha.

He was glowing with a blue aura, and saw Blaze. "…Blaze…I promised that I would protect you…on my life. I intend to keep that promise!" Sonic's and the Soulbend's voice fused together, and he radiated with more energy.

The mecha attempted to grab him with his other hand, but he simply placed his hand forward, and when the hand came in front of him, he punched it at a incredible speed, shattering it, and since his arm and hand had just created a sonic boom, they stung a bit. Eggman Nega just looked on in surprise, as Sonic rushed up to where he was, and broke the fiberglass, also talking the Sol Emerald in there. "See ya Nega!" He then punched the mecha from within, and ran out.

* * *

A sudden explosion filled the air, and Sonic took the Sol Emerald, and Blaze, out of the blast radius, and was heading to Tails' place.

"Did you hear something…?" Sonic then ran in front of Sam, carrying Blaze, and the Sol Emerald.

"…Well, you got here relatively quick…" Sonic then ran to the bathroom, a flush was heard, and he came out.

Sonic placed Blaze on the bed upstairs, and just waited for her to awaken. Sam sighed, and placed his hand on his shoulder. "…She'll be alright, like always." He glowed red, and tapped her forehead, spreading the aura around, and healing her a bit, also awakening her.

"Sonic!" She said, hugging him.

"…Told you so." He walked downstairs, and allowed the couple to be alone.

"…I couldn't keep my promise, apparently." Sonic sighed, and looked at her.

"…At least you brought me back here." She said, chuckling.

"…True, true, indeed. But of course, a pair of star crossed lovers…why would they leave the other?" Sam was then slapped by Sonic, and he landed down the stairs, Sonic still hugging Blaze.

"…I'm okay!" Sam said, and the duo chuckled.

He rubbed his head in pain, Nodoka sticking out a hand. He grasped it, and got up. "…Thanks." Sam said.

"No problem." She said, and was beginning to walk away.

"Oh, and Nodoka?" Sam said.

"Hmm?" She turned to him, and raised an eyebrow.

"…Allow me to take ya somewhere. Kind of like a little newcomer's gift." Sam said.

"Where do you have in mind?" She said curiously.

"…You'll see. If you want, we depart at 7 in the morning. Bring hefty, stylish, and winter cloth." Sam said.

"Can we come with?" Sonic said, referring to Blaze and Tails.

"…If you want. Depart one hour after us." Sam said.

"Why? You two want to make your moves and moments?" Sonic then got a slap from a blushing Sam and Nodoka, and chuckled.

"…I have my reasons…for all those interested, depart at 8." Sam said.

* * *

Well? You have some action here, and something else next chapter. It'll probably be out today or tomorrow, so don't miss it! R&R, hope ya enjoyed, and I'll see ya next!

~ADarknessInHeaven

Aka: Sam


	19. Avalanche

**Disclaimer:**

**All Sonic characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Avalanche

He led her by Extreme Gear, and used Chiharu, much like an unbreakable rope, connecting the two Extreme Gears. Nodoka was patiently closing her eyes, and was beginning to get cold. She sighed, and said: "…Are we there yet…?"

"Yeah, we're here, open your eyes." She opened them to find a skiing resort, and just sighed.

"…Hate to say, but I can't ski!" She began to turn away, but Sam smirked, and grasped her shoulder.

"Well, why do you think I'm here? I'll teach ya!" He led her to the ticketing booth, which had a sign next to it.

"…Cute couples get in free…You think we can pull it off?" Sam said, smirking.

Nodoka blushed slightly, and said: "…Fine. But it's only because I don't have much money on my hands."

He walked up to the ticketing booth, and Nodoka began to cuddle on Sam's shoulder, yawning, and she closed her eyes, Sam cradling her head. "…Take the tickets and ski rentals, and go. It's so cute!" He took the tickets, and sped off to get the ski rentals…

"…You're such a sucker for the couples thing…THIS is why we don't do this a lot…" The booth girl was hit on the head by another, and she rubbed it in pain….

"…That was too easy. Aw well. Nodoka, get dressed, get your ski boots, and skis, and meet me here." She went to the ski counter, and grabbed her skis and boots.

She was changing in the bathroom, and Sam waited patiently outside. "Hey, Nodoka! Hurry up! We're not going to have much-"She came out in a magenta coat, with clear goggles, a black hat, black overalls, and magenta ski boots, along with her skis, which were black, and purple.

Sam's mouth was slightly agape, and she walked toward him, and waved her hand waving in front of his face. "…C'mon. Let's go." He then snapped back into reality, and walked toward the beginner's slope.

"Just air chair it. When the seat comes, it'll go forward." Sam said, Nodoka shivering, and she started to cuddle on Sam's shoulder.

"…Umm…we're already in here…" Sam said, blushing.

"…It's cold…" She began to snuggle on Sam, and he blushed more.

"Alright then, let's go." He skied ahead, and began to go into a sitting position, along with Nodoka. When it came, however, Nodoka fell on her face.

Luckily, Sam grabbed her hand, and pulled her up onto the lift. She shook her head for a bit, and looked at Sam. "…You're welcome. Now, when the time comes, just point your feet upward, and whatever you do, DO NOT cross the skis, alright?" She nodded, and just began to snuggle onto Sam again, who just blushed.

The time came, and Sam and Nodoka pointed their skis upward. As they skied down the exit, the girl managing the thing said: "You make a good couple!" Sam and Nodoka blushed heavily, and Sam turned, Nodoka following him.

"Now, Nodoka, just point both skis forward to accelerate, and point them to each other, and shift your body weight a bit to turn." Sam said, demonstrating.

"Just start with some large turns, and then some small ones. Once you have the hang of both, you can stop, and just go however you please. Just don't go beserking forward; from experience, trust me, it'll end up badly." Sam said, and gestured her to follow him.

He did some turns, both small, and large, and then just sped forward. She fell near the end, and Sam sighed, and went toward her. "…Just place yourself as if you were standing, and just push upward." She tried to, but as to no avail, Sam placed a hand up to her, and she grasped it, Sam pulling her upward.

A couple of lifts later, they decided to go onto the mountain, just for the heck of it. Sam was skiing moderately fast, and was chuckling; Nodoka had fallen so many times…and now was one of them. He stopped, and skied up to her. "…C'mon, get up!" Sam said, chuckling.

"…Hardy har har…very funny." She threw some snow at him, took his hand, and got up.

"Admit it. This is fun, right?" Sam said, smiling.

"…Fine, I'll admit, this is fun…Not exactly what I expected, but…thanks." She said, and began to ski down again.

She was going down at a pretty decent speed, and was enjoying the trip. Suddenly, someone rushed from behind, and hit her, sending her deep into the trees. "Nodoka!" Sam rushed in after her, although, not before looking at the perpetrator, who shrugged, and was given a death look by Sam, who then rushed after her.

She landed in the middle of a bunch of trees, and was bleeding to the head, although not severely. "Nodoka! Are you alright?!?" She shook her head, felt her head, but no blood was there, miraculously.

"…I'm fine." She said, and a red aura was covering her body, healing any of her injuries.

A red ball of fire floated towards them, and it spread throughout the field. "…Fall, Mountain Snow!" Sam said, and led her under a boulder.

"What did you just do?" She said, and Sam just sighed.

"Curl up into a ball, quickly!" She did do, and Sam covered her with his body, snow engulfing the area, and leaving the two alone, trapped inside a cavern of snow and ice, without an exit as well.

She uncurled, and looked around. "…What in the world did you do?!"

"Not experienced in ice magic, I only meant to summon a bit of snow to cover us…I caused an avalanche." He sighed, and said:

"They're trying to find me, my clan. Aside from being powerful fighters, physically and tactically, we also possess great hunting and tracking abilities. That orb of fire tracks what the caster wants it to, although it's dispelled by ice. Thus, the reason for the avalanche." He said, trying to analyze the situation, and then noticed Nodoka, cuddling on his shoulder.

He blushed slightly, and said: "You're cold, aren't you…" She nodded, and cuddled now on his chest, making him blush harder.

"Obviously, you're really cold." She then hugged him, and was snuggling on his chest for warmth.

He blushed, and cradled her head against his chest. "Well, look where we are…we went skiing, had some laughs, some guy bumped you to the side, you crashed, I followed, and now we're in a cave of snow and ice." He said, still blushing.

She looked at him, and asked: "…Why did I fall for you?"

"I guess I was your 'knight in armor', except that my princess was trying to kill me." She sighed, and said:

"Do you forgive me though?" She said sadly.

"…That wasn't you, Nodoka." She looked up at his eyes, Sam doing the same to her, the embrace lasting for a undefined amount of time.

She snuggled on his chest once more, and he ran his gloved hand through her quills, making her blush slightly. They looked at each other, and they kissed, despite the past that they had. The ski lodge was near, and it was playing: "Gunslinger? Kind of odd for a ski lodge…" Sam sighed, and Nodoka began to sing.

"_Yeah, you've been alone…I've been gone for far too long…But with all that we've been through, it don't matter when I'm comin' home to you…" She sung, and Sam began to join in._

"_Never let it show, the pain you've grown to know. But with all these things we do, it don't matter when I'm comin' home to you; I reach for the sky, I've said my good byes, my heart's always with you now. I won't question why so many have died; my prayers have made it through, yeah. But with all these things we do, it don't matter when I'm comin' home to…"_

Nodoka began to cough, due to lack of oxygen. "…Nice voice…Save it for when we get outta here." Sam began to breathe heavily, Nodoka cuddling him, not only for warmth.

"…My first kiss, inside of an avalanche…it looks great here also…ah, the wonders of nature…then again, I caused this." Sam chuckled, and he heard what appeared to be thousands of footsteps in the distance.

"…Sonic's here…He's come to save us! HEY! SONIC!" Sam yelled, only for the footstep sounds to stop, and the icy ceiling broke, Sonic appearing in a heroic fashion, along with Blaze and Tails.

"…You DID want your moments!" Sam slapped him, and said:

"We were about to run out of oxygen!" He said, jumping upward onto the surface, Nodoka still clinging onto him.

"…Your skis are over here, lovebirds." He tossed the skis to Sam and Nodoka, and they caught them, stumbling a bit.

"How'd you get in, anyhow?" Nodoka asked, confused.

"…Cute Couples Get In Free!" Blaze said happily.

"What about Tails?" Sam said.

"Got a random fox, paired him up." Blaze said, smirking.

"So…shall we?" Sam asked, pointing to the lift.

"Sure!" Tails said, and they rode down, waiting for another lift, and another bit of fun to arrive…

* * *

…FLUFFY! I meant this to be a more romantic and comedic chapter, back away from some seriousness. R&R, Hope ya liked, I'll see you next!

~ADarknessInHeaven

Aka:Sam


	20. Intention

**Disclaimer:**

**All Sonic characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Intention

They entered Tails' house, weary, and sat down. "…Well, that was enjoyable…" Nodoka said, smirking.

"What, your little make out session?" Sonic was then slapped in the face by Nodoka.

"Well, now that that little sprinkle of fun's over…Blaze?" Sam said.

"Hmm?" Blaze looked at him.

"Why do you need the Sol Emeralds?" Sam asked, a eyebrow raised.

"…She's the guardian of the Sol Emeralds. She also needs them to get back to her own dimension." Tails said, thinking for a bit.

A faint blue glow appeared from Sam's bag, and saw that it was his Chaos Emerald. "…The emerald's reacting to something?" A blue glow was coming from upstairs, and Blaze saw that it was her Blue Sol Emerald.

"…The emeralds are reacting to each other… Hopefully, they're stable." Tails said, worried that something may happen.

"They don't SEEM to be reacting violently enough…" Blaze said.

"…Let's hope it stays that way…" Sonic said.

"…I presume it's going to be BAD if the emeralds reacted violently enough?" Sam said, shrugging.

Tails nodded, and he sighed. "I'll keep a watch on the emeralds. Sam, if you may?" He handed him the Chaos Emerald, and Tails placed it next to the blue Sol Emerald.

"...Do you need both to send her back?" Nodoka said.

"Yeah…The Chaos or Sol Emerald will act up if another's found; it probably won't take THAT long to retrieve them all." Sonic said, smirking.

A bluish glow was seen upstairs, coming from the Sol Emerald. Blaze took the tracker, and began to walk out. "…Hey, don't go without me!" Sonic then rushed up to her, and they ran off, Blaze leaving a trail of ethereal flames behind her.

"…And yet he calls us lovebirds." Sam said, Nodoka cuddling onto Sam, obviously cold.

"…Umm….Nodoka…" He walked back inside, and she stopped, blushing.

He walked in, and sat down, Nodoka doing the same. He began to yawn, and closed his eyes. "…Well, there they go. Off for another emerald…" Sam said, sighing.

"I just realized something…" Nodoka said, eyes open widely.

"What is it?" Sam said, raising an eyebrow.

"…If you consider me and you a couple…and then there's Sonic and Blaze as another…Where's Tails' girl?" Nodoka questioned, thinking and slightly blushing.

"…I don't really know…Meh, he'll find someone eventually, right?" Sam said, shrugging, Nodoka nodding.

Tails came downstairs and sighed. "…I guess you're right…eventually I'll find someone. You two met because you tried to kill Sam, and utterly failed in doing so, and he saved you, bringing you here. Sonic met Blaze, trying to save both universes…" Tails said, thinking back.

"…I guess you need to go out on some wild, crazy adventure?" Sam smirked, and he sighed.

"The time will come eventually, don't worry." Nodoka said, patting the fox on the back, and she looked at Sam, who nodded in agreement.

"…Hey, Tails…I've been wondering…how about a battle?" Sam said, standing up, and he raised an eyebrow.

"…I don't know…" He said, and Sam just led him to the room in which they trained.

"…Use your Soulbend, alright?" Sam summoned Chiharu, and assumed a fighting stance, Tails being covered in a golden aura.

"…Sengen…Ketsudan!" The aura dramatically increased in height, and a surge of energy took over him, and Nodoka entered the room.

"…Let's go!" He ran forward, and tried to slice his arm; Tails then dodged it, and felt some power flowing to his fingers…

"Lightning….FIRE!" He said, and a small explosion, only enough to cover the front side of him, emerged from his fingers, and Sam smirked.

"…You have an elemental ability…interesting…let's see if you can do it properly!" Sam threw 3 Chaos Spears at him, and rushed forward along with the spears.

Tails leaped into the air, and using his two tails as a propeller, hovered in the air, power surging through his fingers again. He placed his hands toward Sam, and then placed them in a gun formation. He 'shot' the lightning toward Sam, and it hit him, although only a slight electric burn mark appeared. "…Fast learner…" Sam said, clutching his stomach.

Tails began to shoot many weak lightning bolts at Sam from above recklessly, and Sam dodged them. He leaped into the air, and stepped on Tails in midair, sending the both of them to the ground in a cloud of smoke…Sam was burned in the chin by a last minute lightning bolt from him, and was rubbing his chin in pain. "…Oww…it now hurts to talk…thanks…" Sam walked backward, allowing the fox to get up.

"…I WILL win this battle!" Tails said confidently, Sam's eyes closing.

"…Your Soulbend…it does more than give you lightning control…" Sam said, opening his eyes.

"C'mon, hurry up! I'm ready to win this! I WILL PREVAIL!" Tails said, hopping in place.

"…Your Soulbend gives you incredible confidence and determination… as well as increased…well, everything, especially stamina." Sam assumed a fighting stance once more, and rushed forward.

"LET'S GO!" Tails shot lightning at Sam, who jumped into the air, Tails doing the same, hovering, and was prepared to shoot more lightning.

Sam shot a Chaos Spear, disrupting him, and then kicked him in the face, once again sending him to the ground. This time, however, he placed his hand on the ground, and flipped backward, and he assumed a fighting stance again, hopping in place. Sam rushed forward in a spin dash, but Tails just fired lightning at Sam, disrupting his flow, and as a follow-up, kicked him in the face, knocking him back into the wall. Sam rubbed his head slightly, and fell to the ground. "…C'mon…get up." Nodoka came up to him, hand sticking out.

"Thanks." He grasped it, and got up. Tails' aura went away, and he walked up to Sam.

"ARE YOU OKAY?!" Tails said, yelling loudly.

"…Apparently, the determination and confidence are still in effect after the aura's done…yeah, Tails, I'm fine." Sam said, stretching.

"…And just because I'm curious…Tails, let the power within you explode!" Nodoka said, backing away, and chuckling.

"RIGHT!!!" He and his Soulbend said, Tails going into the SoulBend mode, and a powerful surge of energy knocked Sam back into the wall, and he charged lightning in his hand…

"…Aw shi-" Sam was cut off by a medium sized explosion, sending him crashing into the wall, the force of the impact making a small crater…

"…Wondering how the two of them are doing…" Sam said, thinking about Sonic and Blaze…

* * *

Sonic and Blaze dodged attacks from Eggman and Nega, respectively.

"And I'd thought I'd never see your face again, Eggman…" Sonic said, his face becoming serious.

"…What are you up to, Nega!" Blaze said, becoming serious as well.

"Oh, Blaze, why so serious…" Nega said, as Blaze dodged an attack from Nega's mecha.

"…Fine, we'll tell you, considering you don't have a chance in the world to stop us!" Eggman said, laughing to himself.

"All we wish is to create a black hole, engulfing the earth with the power of the Chaos and Sol Emeralds!" Nega said, attacking Sonic, who jumped, and landed on Nega's mecha.

"I won't let that happen…Sairai, Denkō!" Sonic began to glow with a blue aura, and in what appeared in a blur of his leg, he kicked Nega's mecha 100 times, the cockpit now in flames.

Sonic quickly went to Eggman, and he pressure punched the mecha once at an incredibly high speed, and it exploded, also making Nega's mecha explode as well. The remains were apparently four: "Chaos Emeralds?!?" Sonic picked two up, as did Blaze.

"…All bark and no bite." Sonic said, smirking, but then Blaze tapped him on the shoulder, and he fell to the ground.

"…We should get back to the two of them." Blaze said, and Sonic got up.

"…Race ya there?" Sonic asked playfully, and he began to hop a bit.

She smirked, and rushed forward, headed to Tails' place, Sonic catching up…

* * *

"…More explosions…Does this happen EVERY time you go a adventure?" Tails nodded, and sighed.

"They'll be home in 3…2…1..." Sonic then came inside, and walked up to Tails, two Chaos Emeralds in hand.

"There are two more emeralds left." Sonic said, and he sighed, handing the two emeralds to Tails.

"Right…I'll bring out the SS Tornado EX, when the time comes." Tails said.

"…SS Tornado EX?" Sam questioned, and raised a eyebrow.

"Basically, what we used to get us back last time, from her dimension, to ours." Tails said.

"Just wondering...what are the Eggmen trying to do?" Nodoka said, wondering.

"…They're trying to get the Chaos and Sol Emeralds to create a black hole…The Chaos and Sol Emeralds are like the north and south ends of a magnet. They can attract, or repel each other…and if misused, they can destroy both of the universes which they originated from." Blaze said, sighing.

"…Really…Then how are they so stable now?" Sam asked, confused.

"I don't know…it's like they WANT us to do this..." Sonic said, looking at Blaze.

A growling sound was heard from Sonic's stomach, and he chuckled. "Hungry, anyone?" Blaze said, and she went to the kitchen, and began to prepare food…

* * *

…Well, I ended the chapter at a rather…uneventful note. Couldn't think of anything to end the chapter well, so…there ya go. So…R&R, I'll see ya next!

~ADarknessInHeaven

Aka: Sam


	21. Growth

**Disclaimer:**

**All Sonic characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Growth

"Let's go, Nodoka!" Sam rushed toward Sonic and Tails, and he swiped Chiharu upwards, and Sonic dodged.

Nodoka stood back as Tails flung multiple punches at her, and he shot lightning at her, sending her backward, but still up. He then began to shoot lightning bolts at her, and she was sent backward slightly by each one. Sonic shot forward to Sam in a flurry of punches, and he was knocked back next to Nodoka. "…You need to catch up with us a bit…you can't work together as well as us." Sonic said, reverting back to his normal form, his blue aura dissipating, and he was tapping his foot.

"Yeah, you gotta catch up!" Tails said, his aura dissipating as well.

"Well then what do you want us to do?" Sam said, looking at Nodoka.

"…I don't know, you two should know each other well enough by now with your make out sessions." Sonic said, and he was then slapped by a blushing Nodoka.

"I guess you two can find out how to sync up more…" Tails said.

"Although how do we do that?" Nodoka said, confused.

"…Make out sessions…" Sonic said, and was slapped by a blushing Sam, who turned away.

"I have an idea, but I need Nodoka and I to be alone." Sam said, preparing for what Sonic might say next.

"Alright. C'mon Tails, let the lovebirds be alone…" He was slapped by Sam and Nodoka, and they exited the room.

"…So, what's your idea?" Nodoka said.

"…Place your hands against mine." He stuck his hands forward, and she did so.

"Close your eyes…" She did so, and Sam followed his own instruction.

"Spread your Soul as evenly as you can through your body." Sam did so, as did Nodoka.

"Place your hand on my head, I'll do the same." She did so, as did Sam.

"…Now, place your Soul inside my head for a bit." She did so, and Sam did the same.

* * *

For those few seconds, Sam saw her just a bit of her past. It was a fairly large city, not much pollution, but in the streets, dangers awaited for those who ventured out. She was carrying a bag, and was taking it to who knows where…a group of men came, and pushed her, the bag full of fruit falling, and leaving Nodoka, her magenta dress ruined, on the floor. She picked up the fruit, and walked past the men, who were snickering, and then they began to follow her. She began to run, and they followed. She was soon in a corner, the men beating her, for no apparent reason. Eventually, the young hedgehog was in tears, and the men still beating her, she whispered something: "…Recoru…"

Time froze momentarily, and her green Swordbend awoke, and she slashed the men in the legs, and ran off, the effect wearing off and the men now on the floor in pain. "Juuchi Yosamu." She was now covered with bruises, and it hurt to walk, but she did anyhow, off to somewhere…

* * *

Sam opened his eyes, and placed his Soul back in his body, Nodoka doing the same, and they opened their eyes. "…You've had a rough past, indeed…" she hugged him, and he patted her back.

"So have you…Although it's all in the past right?" Sam nodded, and sighed.

"What was the point of that?" Nodoka said.

"…Didn't you hear anything before that little scene ended?" Sam said, thinking about that scene.

"…Yeah…it was…I forgot..." Nodoka tried to recall it, but to no avail.

"Nibai Kentai Tsurugi Kata?" Sam said, and they were glowing with a white aura, which rose, and filled the heads of both.

The white aura dissipated, and they looked at each other. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sam asked, and Nodoka nodded.

"…Yeah. You're hungry too, right?" Sam just sighed, and then chuckled a bit.

Sonic and Blaze came into the room, and looked at the two. "Ah…good timing. Can you two try to practice fight against us?" Sam said, and they just shrugged, and got into a fighting stance.

Sonic and Blaze ran toward Sam and Nodoka, respectively. "…Nibai Kentai Tsurugi Kata…" Sam and Nodoka said at the same time…

Sam and Nodoka summoned Chiharu and Juuchi Yosamu, respectively. Sam swiped Chiharu upward, and Sonic barely dodged, Nodoka following up with a sideways slash, and Sonic stepped backward. Nodoka swiped her sword downward, but Sonic jumped into the air. Blaze, surprised, was barely cut on the arm. Sam rushed toward Blaze, and sliced sideways, Blaze stepping back. Sam realizing that Sonic was headed toward Nodoka in a spin dash, looked behind, and kicked him in ball form across the room, sending him against the wall. He grunted in pain, but was still standing. Nodoka turned around to face Sonic, Sam to face Blaze. Sonic and Blaze rushed for Sam and Nodoka, but they were back to back. "Sairai, Denkō!" Sonic shouted, a blue aura surrounding him.

"Gekido, Reiki no Honou!" Blue flames began to surround Blaze, and she ran quicker.

"Nodoka!" Sam assumed a fighting stance, and looked at her.

"Right!" She, too assumed a fighting stance, and looked at Sam.

"Nibai Kentai Tsurugi Kata: Cresent Moon Rise!" Nodoka and Sam began to spin together like a drill, Sonic and Blaze getting hit many times.

They rose slowly but surely, and when they reached a high height, they stopped, landed one final strike upwards, and landed on their feet. Sonic and Blaze landed on the ground, with many cuts on their bodies. "Nice work, Nodoka!" Sam gave her a high five, and smirked.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sam walked up to Blaze, and stuck out a hand.

Blaze got up, and walked up to Sonic without a word. "Sonic, are you okay?" He nodded, and winced from the pain.

"Yeah Blaze…I'm fine..." he got up, and did a thumbs up.

Sam began to glow red, and he tapped both their foreheads, healing them slightly. "…Not bad." Sonic said, smirking.

A beeping sound was heard, and Blaze grabbed her Sol Tracker and ran out the door, Sonic following closely. Nodoka began to cuddle on Sam's shoulder, and closed her eyes, and Sam blushed. "It isn't even cold here…" Sam said, sighing and blushing.

* * *

Well, another chapter's here! Hope you enjoyed, I enjoyed typing it, R&R, I'll see you next!

Japanese Translation:

Nibai Kentai Tsurugi Kata-Double Combination Sword Style

~ADarknessInHeaven

Aka: Sam


	22. Memories

**Disclaimer:**

**All Sonic characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Memories

Sonic dodged a hit from the mecha, and was beginning to become slightly annoyed; trying to hit the mecha was easier said than done. He leaped into the air, and stuck his foot out, but to no avail, as it had a force field around it, repelling him backwards, and he landed on the floor. "Gekido…Reiki no Honou!" Blue flames surrounded Blaze, and she shot multiple balls of blue flame, the force field shielding the mecha from the blast, although creating a hole in the field which quickly repaired itself.

"Hahaha! You two don't stand a chance!" Eggman Nega said, laughing from inside the cockpit, swiping his hands at Sonic, who dodged the attack, and was now next to Blaze.

"Blaze, project your blue flames in front of it!" She did so, and held it there.

Sonic then began to run around the mecha, and eventually, a fiery blue vortex emerged, the force field unable to take the speed and strength of the flames, died, leaving Eggman Nega's mecha open for attack by the flaming vortex! An explosion was heard, and the vortex died out, Eggman Nega nowhere to be seen. Two Sol Emeralds were in the machine's place; they picked them up, and began to run to Tails'…

* * *

The trio of Sam, Nodoka, and Tails were simply watching T.V., Nodoka sleeping on Sam, Sam about to fall asleep, the former falling asleep due to boredom, because Tails had changed it to a science channel. Sam was about to fall asleep, when the door opened for Nodoka to awaken, Sam to open his eyes, and Tails…was unaffected, as his eyes were on the television. "Well…you got them…" Nodoka muttered, and she cuddled on Sam's shoulder, and tried to sleep, making him blush.

"Yup…only 2 more Chaos Emeralds…" Sonic said, sighing.

"3 more Sol Emeralds…" Blaze placed the Sol Emeralds next to the others, and they began to glow even brighter.

"…How can you sleep at night? The emerald lights are pretty, but c'mon…they are BRIGHT." Sam said, sighing.

"Then try going into another room…" Blaze said.

"…There are two beds… Blaze and Nodoka sleep in one, Tails and I, in the other. You sleep next to the emeralds, on the couch…" Sonic said, and he sighed.

"…Why not just get an eye mask?" Tails suggested, and Sam sighed.

"The nearest store is basically where my tribe lives… may as well pay a visit…" Sam rushed out with his Extreme Gear, and started to backtrack his journey…

"…I'll go with him…who knows what can happen?" Nodoka said, running after him, and Sonic sighed.

"They really like each other, don't they…" Sonic said, tapping his foot.

"Yup…Somehow…why do I get the feeling something bad is going to happen…?" Tails said, closing his eyes.

Sam began to ride upwards, and he heard foot steps behind him. He just ignored the footsteps, and after 20 minutes, he saw smoke ahead. He accelerated, and when he got to where he wanted…he found his tribe's area in flames! He ran up to his former house, and he saw it in flames as well. He ran inside, and saw his grandmother coughing, and he led her outside. "Are you okay?" He asked, and she looked at him.

"…You're back so soon…you saw what I left?" She said, smirking.

"…You snuck it in as I was getting the books…" Sam realized, and she rose.

"Well, you have that…some man…mustached, attacked the area…said he'll end one of the group mentally, before he finishes him physically…" She said, and sighed.

"…Why that little…" His grandmother began to cough, and he patted her back.

"Hohoho! Well, you're here!" a voice said, and a mecha rose from the ground.

"Eggman…" Sam summoned Chiharu, and began to glow red.

"I was intending to finish you off along with Sonic, but no matter, you're here now!" Eggman ran forward in his mecha, and kicked Sam in the stomach, making him crash into a nearby tree.

Eggman's mecha then began to point a finger at Sam's grandmother, revealing a gatling gun! Sam rushed forward, and then he leaped into the air, and as he landed, using the force of his drop, sliced off the finger. "…Lay one miniscule molecule on her, and rest assured, I won't hesitate to put your body and soul to rest!" He leaped into the air, and then stabbed the cockpit of the mecha, making it fire its 10 gatling guns wildly!

A bullet hit Sam's knee, another hit his grandmother's chest, making her lay down. The mecha then exploded, leaving Eggman in an escape pod, hovering above the madness. A Sol Emerald was in the mecha's place, and just left it there. Sam began to glow red, and he took out the bullet from his knee, wincing in pain, and he was healed slightly. Sam leaped into the air, and landed onto the pod, pointing Chiharu at Eggman's face. "…Tell me, Doctor…do you fear death? Well?" The doctor just smirked, and Sam was now infuriated, but controlling his rage within.

"Silly hedgehog…it makes me laugh, your attempts at vengeance…" Sam then cut his cheek slightly, and Eggman shook the pod slightly, making Sam fall to the ground below, Eggman escaping in his pod.

"…Vengeance…there are some things more important…like who is alive now." Sam turned to his injured grandmother, who was clutching her chest.

"…Hootai, Yawaraka-Te." She said, and she glowed with a peach aura.

She took out the bullet, and then the wound closed, healed. "…Vengeance…I saw that time while you were looking into my soul. Your brother…" Nodoka said, coming out from the trees, Sam's red fur reverting back to its original colors, and he picked up the Chaos Emerald.

"…So those were the footsteps…" Sam said, smirking.

"Is she…" Sam's grandmother said, smirking as well.

"…Close friend, met her, tried to kill me, possessed by an aura, brought her back, nothing happened." Sam and Nodoka blushed, and the grandmother chuckled.

"If you say so…" She said, and then realized the buildings were still burning.

"…I lend you my power!" the grandmother shouted, and a peach aura covered Nodoka and Sam, and it filled their heads.

"…In case you ever need it…a part of me is with you. The warm, healing side." She said, and drew a circle and square on the ground with chalk.

"Get back…I'll tend to the survivors later…Go. If you want to visit, come, anytime. I'll be waiting…Water Style: Rain Bazooka!" Suddenly, giant raindrops fell from the sky, and Sam and Nodoka ran off.

A couple of minutes later, they began to rest on a tree. "…Are you alright?" Nodoka said, looking at the wound.

"I'm fine…just worn out." Sam said, lying down.

"…Sorry about your brother…losing a one that you loved…wish something better had happened to a guy like you." Nodoka said, sighing.

"…I intend to avenge his death…that man, Eggman…he's the one that built that mecha, which killed him…I intend to finish that mecha off personally, and I won't die until I do so!" Sam said, thinking back, and his fur turning red again, signaling he was now angry.

"…You said it yourself…there are more important things than vengeance, like the people that are alive now." Nodoka said, patting his back gently.

"…I guess…" His fur reverted back to its original colors once more, and he sighed.

"…If we're going to finish his off… we're going to do this…together." Nodoka said, standing up, and sticking out a hand.

"You're right…together…we've been keeping them for a bit long. Let's go, Nodoka." Sam took out his Extreme Gear, and moved to the front of the board, signaling her to go to the back.

She did so and hung on to Sam's shoulders as well, in fear she may fall off. In around 15 minutes, they reached Tails' place, and they went in, to see Sonic and Blaze kissing, and they tapped Sonic's back. "…Hey, Sonic…is your makeout session over yet?" Sam was then slapped by a blushing Sonic and Blaze, and he sighed.

"Hello to you too…did you get the eye mask?" Sonic asked, and Sam just raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? I don't need a-"Sam just sighed, and he sat down, clutching the Sol Emerald, the bullet wound still there.

"…Let's just say, he got caught up in something..." Nodoka said, and Sonic chuckled.

* * *

Well…here's another chapter, hot from the computer! Brief summary: Sam revisits the Jeng tribal area, originally to get an eye mask, only to find that Eggman's torn it apart, he then destroys his mecha. Nodoka followed him there, and leads him back, only to find Sonic and Blaze kissing, and Sam forgetting to buy the eye patch…Hope ya enjoyed, R&R, I'll see ya next!

Soulbend Translation:

Hootai, Yawaraka-Te- Bandage, Gentle Hands

~ADarknessInHeaven

Aka: Sam


	23. Dilemmas

**Disclaimer:**

**All Sonic characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Dilemmas

"Hey, Blaze?" Sonic said, and Blaze just sighed.

"…I was wondering…want to go out for dinner? I have someplace in mind. It looks good!" Blaze simply looked at him, and looked away for a bit, blushing.

"…The Sol Emeralds…" she began to say, but was then cut off by Sonic.

"Are protected by Tails' new mecha, remember? Don't worry about them, have a bit of fun!" Sonic said, remembering Tails had built a mecha that covered the emeralds, and disguised them as well as protection for them.

"…What if it breaks? Who's going to be there to protect them?" Blaze said, beginning to emit wisps of smoke.

"Tails should be enough to keep any intruders busy…besides, if I know him; he won't fail in doing so!" Sonic smirked, and Blaze was now calming down.

"…So? Do you want to?" Sonic said, Blaze now blushing.

"Are you...asking me out, Sonic?" Blaze said timidly.

"…What if I am?" Sonic said, raising an eyebrow.

Blaze just smiled, and looked at him. "…I'd like that…" Sonic smirked, and he walked away.

"Meet me in front of this house at 7…I'll take you somewhere." Sonic said, grinning…

* * *

"…Nodoka…" Sam said, looking at a mirror, blushing slightly.

Nodoka suddenly appeared behind Sam, making him jump a bit. "Yeah?" Sam was blushing heavily now, and was a bit startled.

"What is it?" she asked, and Sam closed his eyes for a bit.

"You wanted to ask me something?" Nodoka asked, raising an eyebrow.

"…I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight…at 7…I know of a good restaurant, and-" Sam was then cut off by Nodoka, who placed a hand on his head.

"…So you're asking me out?" Nodoka said simply, and she smirked.

"…Well…it's not like…kind of, but…yeah, pretty much." Sam then said, embarrassed, and blushing heavily.

"…You could've just said so. Sure!" Nodoka said, and was walking away.

"…Meet in front, at 7?" She said, turning to him.

"…Sure." Sam turned away, and he sighed.

Sam then took the phone on the nearby table, and began to dial a number. He had been there once, although he managed to remember the telephone number, as that was the last restaurant he and his brother ate in as not just family, but friends as well. The food was of high quality as well, so he kept it in his head for a rainy or sunny day. "Hello, can I reserve a table for two?" Sam said, and he was getting excited…

After a bit, Sam dropped the phone, and he smirked happily. "Well well, you seem happy." Sonic said, and Sam just nodded.

"Yup. I got a lively discussion with Nodoka tonight in a restaurant." Sam said happily.

"…You mean you've got a date with her." Sonic said.

"…Well…that was blunt." Sam said, sighing.

"I've got one with Blaze today…at 7." Sonic said, smirking.

"…Alright then…What about Tails? Us four and going out, but he's staying here?" Sam asked.

"…I guess…" Sonic frowned, but he perked up a bit.

"Think we can find someone for him?" Sonic suggested, but Sam just shrugged.

"Who knows…maybe he'll find his girl himself." Sam sighed, and he grabbed the money in his bag, and was beginning to go out the door.

"Where are you going?" Sonic asked curiously.

"…I have to at least present myself well." Sam rode his Extreme Gear toward his formal tribe's area, and found a clothing store.

He found a black coat with golden streaks to the sides. "A hedgehog wearing clothing? That's rather rare nowadays." The clerk said, scratching her head.

"…It's for a date, and…wait, aren't you the one from the ski resort?" Sam asked, recalling the 'Cute Couples Get In Free!' poster.

"It's with that other hedgehog isn't it?" the clerk asked, and Sam nodded.

"Yup." Sam said, and he paid, but she looked around, and gave him the money back, as well as the coat.

"…Have fun at the date!" The clerk smirked, and Sam ran off.

The manager, however, saw this, and simply hit her on the head, and told her to get out. Sam began to ride back to Tails' place, and he checked the time on his watch. It was 6:55, and he smiled, excited. He grabbed the coat, put it on, jumped into the air, and grabbed his Extreme Gear. He landed, and walked into Tails' place, blushing as he saw Nodoka wearing a long amethyst dress, and regimental heels in front of him. "…H-hey, N-Nodoka…" Sam's face was now a crimson red and his mouth slightly agape.

"You don't look bad either…" Nodoka said, blushing as well, and she stepped forward, and closed his mouth.

They looked into their eyes for what seemed to be an eternity, but in reality, it was only a minute or two. "Hey, Sam, Nodoka. Are you done yet?" They looked back to find Sonic standing there, smirking.

"C'mon…it's time. Tails, are you sure you're going to be alright with the emeralds?" Blaze said nervously.

"Yeah, I'll be fine!" Tails said, watching T.V.

"Alright…if you say so." Sam said, and he signaled Nodoka to walk out.

"…Before anything happens…Chiharu." Sam summoned Chiharu, and then he turned into his hedgehog form.

"Take the night off. I'll call you when I need you, alright?" Sam signaled Nodoka to do the same.

"Juuchi Yosamu." She said, and in the form of a green hedgehog with red eyes wearing gloves, soap shoes, and a sliver dress, her Soulbend came out.

"Spend some time off, alright? If any trouble comes, I'll call, okay?" Juuchi Yosamu just nodded, running off with Chiharu.

"Alright…let's go." Sam began to run, Nodoka not far behind.

Sonic quickly caught up with Sam, who was smirking. Blaze caught up with Nodoka after awhile, and they ran together…

"…Well…I guess it's time that I meet her again. It's been a while…" Tails dialed a number, and he tapped his foot.

"Hello? This is Tails. Want to hang out for the night?" Tails smirked at the response, and he hung up…

* * *

"Well…we're here." Sam said, and he smirked.

"…Why did you follow us?" Nodoka asked curiously.

"…Oh, great…" Sonic said, and he sighed.

"I guess we're eating together." Blaze said, smiling.

"…Let's go." Sam said, and he sighed.

"Excuse me; I reserved a table for two. Names are Sam and Nodoka." Sam said, smiling.

"Ah…your seat is over there." The clerk said, and he pointed north.

"Thanks." Sam then led Nodoka to the table, and he sat.

"Table for two, please." Blaze said, and the clerk led them to the table next to Sam and Nodoka.

A waiter came up to the two couples, and passed them menus. "Our special today is the Porterhouse steak with Portobello mushrooms. I'll be back in 3 minutes, alright?" The couples nodded, and he left.

* * *

"So…Good to be free again for a bit?" Chiharu said, smirking.

"…I guess. It's been awhile since I saw the sights of this world…" Juuchi Yosamu said, sighing.

"Same here…Good to get out, at least stretch a bit…going into weapon form… it makes my back rather stiff." Chiharu said, and he sighed as well.

"Yup…" Juuchi Yosamu said, and she sighed.

"…How are Soulbends created, anyhow? You wouldn't happen to know?" Juuchi Yosamu said curiously.

"Well…basically, if a pure soul dies, no harm done to the world, or anyone, they return to someone as a Soulbend, basically, a physical manifestation of the user's and the former being's soul, into a weapon of sorts. Not necessarily a weapon, it can be used as something else, but it all depends on the user." Chiharu said.

"How do you know this?" Juuchi Yosamu asked.

"Before a life dies, they see images of what might become of them, and when the exact moment of death arrives, basically, you're told only once what you will become, and what may happen to you. If you memorize that, then it stays in your head." Chiharu said, and he sighed.

"Huh…How old were you when you died?" Juuchi Yosamu asked.

"…The wielder of the Soulbend tells some things. Age is one of them. I was 13 when I died…beaten to death by a group of people. Age, species, and past are only a few of the things that the wielder can give. Sam's past was rough. He was being harassed, and when I came along, he was on the brink of death himself, due to a beating. Same way I died, but I saved him. He used me as my sword form, and he's used me like that ever since." Chiharu said, and he sniffed the air.

"…Let's get something to eat. I'm starved!" Chiharu said smirking, and he walked up to a ramen stand nearby, leading Juuchi Yosamu to it as well...

* * *

"Alright, what would you like to order?" The waiter said, and the two couples picked out what they wanted.

"I'll get the ox bone soup with rice and noodles, along with some water." Sam said, turning to Nodoka.

"I'll get the barbeque with water." Nodoka said, and she turned to Sonic.

"I'll take the special with water, please." Sonic said, and he turned to Blaze.

"…I'll take the grilled salmon, with water." Blaze said, turning to the waiter.

"…Right. It'll take around 20 minutes. Until then, feel free to go to the complementary salad bar, and take what you need." The couples nodded, and the waiter left.

"Let's go." Sonic said, and he walked up to the salad bar.

He grabbed a plate, and began to grab multiple items. Sam then walked up, grabbed a plate, and saw a dumpling on a tray. He tried to grab it, but Sonic attempted to as well. "…Let go, Sonic, if you may." Sam said, grasping onto his plate.

"Why don't you?" Sonic said, now annoyed.

"C'mon…it's the last one there." Sam said.

"Exactly. Let go." Sonic said, irritated.

"With all the food on your plate, I'm quite surprised that you want a dumpling." Sam said, looking at Sonic's plate, filled with food.

"Oh, c'mon now. What do you have?" Sonic looked at his plate to find nothing, and he sighed.

"Do we have to do this the hard way?" Sonic said, and he placed his plate next to the dumpling.

"Then I guess we must!" Sam doing the same, making a fist.

"Alright then!" Sonic said, doing the same.

"Rock…" Sam said.

"Paper…" Sonic said.

"Scissors!" They both said, and threw down their fists, Sonic revealing a rock, and Sam a scissor.

"Hah!" Sonic said, grabbing the dumpling with his tongs.

"Lucky…" Sam said, and he walked away to get something else, Nodoka and Blaze looking onward in shock.

"…Well, what did you expect? Fists flying in here?" Nodoka said, turning to Blaze.

"Let's just go…" She said, and she gave Sonic the 'my date the idiot' look.

Nodoka grabbed multiple items with Blaze, and came back. "This is going to be a LONG night…" Nodoka said, sighing.

* * *

"…Nice to see you again…Rikku." Tails said, looking at the Golden Fennce fox, wearing a red halter top with a black skort along with black, high heeled boots.

"We haven't gotten together in a while! How is everyone? Anyone new come along?" Rikku said happily.

"Yeah…it's been a while. Everyone's fine and some new people came along…too bad they aren't here. The four of them are out on a date, and I'm stuck here." Tails said.

"Well, at least you have company!" Rikku said, and she took off her boots.

"Hungry, thirsty…I'll get you something." Tails said, and Rikku sighed.

"I guess." She sat down next to a table, while Tails was making something to eat…

"Oh, c'mon…the trip couldn't have been long. Only 20 minutes using your Extreme Gear. At least you didn't walk." Tails said, and Rikku chuckled.

* * *

"The ox bone soup, rice and noodles..." The waiter said, and Sam grabbed it, and waited.

"The barbeque will be set up in a moment…" Nodoka sighed.

"The special…" Sonic got it from the waiter, and began to cut it.

"And finally, the grilled salmon." Blaze took it, and began to cut into it.

A grill was placed on the table, and the fire was lit beneath it. "Your meat…" The waiter handed them a plate piled with meat, and then he said:

"If you need more, just call." The waiter handed Nodoka tongs, and she placed some meat on the grill.

The waiter also came back with a plate, before he forgot. Sam happily ate his steak, and then turned to Nodoka, who was just waiting for the meat to cook. "…If you want…" Sam passed his almost empty plate to her.

"…I'm almost full, so while your meat's cooking, take some." Nodoka took it, and ate a bit.

Sam then turned the meat with his tongs while Nodoka finished his dish. "…So, Nodoka, what do you see in me, anyhow?" Sam asked curiously, and she looked at him, her face having some steak juice on it.

"…I don't really know…" She said, and Sam gave her a napkin, and she wiped her face of the juices.

"…Lovebirds…" Sonic said, and was then slapped by a blushing Sam.

"…So, Blaze…Do you think you can come to this dimension as well as return to yours?" Sonic said, and she sighed.

"Look, Sonic. As much as I would like for us to be together…I would have to return eventually…" Blaze said sadly.

"Why not just hire someone capable of the job when you're gone? You can stay here and…" Sonic said.

"Even so, what if something goes wrong? What if people want a change? It would just be another problem caused by my absence!" Blaze began to flare up a bit, literally, and Sonic rubbed her ear, suddenly making her purr, the flames dying.

"…Blaze. Your kingdom will be fine; rest assured…Gardon's probably taking care of some things, the rest will be fine!" Sonic said, and she blushed, as he was rubbing her ear.

"Right…I have him to rely on for the mean time…" Blaze said, calming down.

* * *

"Thanks for the food!" Chiharu said, and he walked out with Juuchi Yosamu, who had paid.

"So…our wielders are going out, huh…" Juuchi Yosamu said, sighing.

"Yup…you realize if they have a strong mental connection, they both will be stronger, as will we, if called upon together." Chiharu said.

"Yup…" Juuchi Yosamu said.

"…You know…you aren't looking too bad yourself." Chiharu said, making Juuchi Yosamu blush heavily.

"Same to you…" She said, and Chiharu patted her on the head.

"We may as well see the sights…just once more if we never get the chance to." Chiharu said, taking her by the hand, and running across the town to a mountain.

"…Try to hike this, as fast as you can. Originally, this would take 2 hours or so…although, lets just try this." Chiharu said, and he smirked, as Juuchi Yosamu was already speeding up…

* * *

"Hey, can I get some?" Sonic asked kind of hungry.

"…She's still eating..." Blaze looked on in awe.

"Meh, I have a taste for everything." Nodoka shrugged.

"Although, I'm pretty full…Check!" Nodoka said, and the waiter came. Sam paid the check, and he rose.

"So…Nodoka…" Sam was cut off by snuggling from Nodoka, signaling it was cold for her.

Sam sighed, and cradled her head. "Well isn't that cute…" Sonic said, and he was about to receive a slap from Sam, but Sonic cut him off.

"I'm serious." Sam then placed his coat on her.

"…Isn't that cute…" Blaze said, smirking.

"Lovebirds…" Sonic said, and Sam was now irritated, and blushing.

"…C'mon Nodoka, let's take our scene elsewhere…" Sam walked away with her still snuggling, leaving Sonic and Blaze in front of the restaurant.

* * *

"When do you think they'll be back?" Rikku said, now bored.

"For the 10th time…I don't know." Tails said, slightly annoyed.

"…What to do…" Rikku snuck up behind Tails and he turned.

"Why don't we…" Tails was given a peck by Rikku, and he blushed.

"That was rather sudden…" Tails said, and he continued.

"Why don't we have a race? Extreme Gear, to the nearest town and back." Tails grabbed his Extreme Gear, and so did Rikku.

"You're on!" She smirked, and went outside.

"3…2…1…" Tails said, and he accelerated…

* * *

Sam looked back, and saw that they were out of sight. He looked at Nodoka, who was now aware of the fact that she was away from Sonic and Blaze, and was confused. "Why'd you walk away from them?" She asked, and Sam sighed.

"Mockery. It gets rather annoying, and quite frankly, I just needed some time to calm down." Sam said, and he sat down on a bench.

"Aw, they're just playing…and he meant that we looked cute." Nodoka said, patting him on the back.

"Want to continue walking?" She said, and Sam got up.

He nodded, and began to walk with her…

"Hey, why are they…" Sonic said, confused.

"Leave them be…the teasing became a bit too much for him, I guess." Blaze said, and she sighed.

"Let's just walk towards Tails' place. He'll feel better." Blaze suggested, and they started to walk towards Tails' place…

"Nodoka…hear me out now, because I'm probably going to say this once, with this much meaning. If you're a bird, I'm a bird, flying with ya all the way through. If ya stop flying, I'll stop too. I'll help ya up if ya fall, and…" Sam stopped, realizing that she was tearing slightly.

"Nodoka?" Sam said, and he was about to tap her shoulder.

"I can't…the darkness within me can form a mental bond with you…if that gets too strong…I…I…" She said, now on the brink of tearing, and Sam patted her back.

"Rest assured, Nodoka. I won't let that happen…never." Sam said softly, and she looked into his eyes.

They embraced each other and after a minute or two, released the embrace, staring into the eyes of the other once more. They kissed each other, but then heard a grinding noise from below. The duo ran to the side, and saw a giant drill emerge from above, Eggman inside it, more noticeably with a bandage on his cheek. "…Nodoka." Sam said, now gravely serious.

"You said that we would avenge him together…This is the start! Chiharu!" Sam yelled into the sky.

"Right…Juuchi Yosamu!" Nodoka shouted toward the sky.

* * *

Chiharu and Juuchi Yosamu were resting on the mountaintop, Juuchi Yosamu lying down on Chiharu's stomach. Chiharu ran his fingers through Juuchi Yosamu's quills, and she blushed heavily. "…Wait…get up." Chiharu rose, and closed his eyes.

"It's time…Nice spending time with ya." Chiharu said, and he helped Juuchi Yosamu up.

"Likewise…" She hugged him, he blushed, and in two balls of yellow and green energy, they returned to their wielder's hands, and turned into their sword forms, ready for battle…

* * *

"Sonic, watch out!" Blaze pushed him to the side to see a giant drill with Eggman Nega inside.

"Are you ready, Sonic?" Blaze said.

"Look at who you're talking to!" Sonic said with a smirk.

* * *

Cliffhangers were my friend here…I was gone for 3 days in my uncle's house, and this is my inspiration's result! I must go to school tomorrow, and the other days of the month or so, so I won't have much time to write…this is my little present. I'll see ya next!

Oh, and Rikku belongs to RikkuMcClowFox on Fanfiction. (Or Slashin' Azriel Hacke on FictionPress.)

~ADarknessInHeaven

Aka: Sam


	24. Chances

**Disclaimer:**

**All Sonic characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Chances

"…Nodoka…let's go!" Sam rushed at Eggman's mecha, composed of a large drill and a cockpit below, along with arms to the sides.

Sam leaped into the air, but the mecha went underground, making it harder to track…suddenly, a rumbling sound came from below Nodoka, and she froze in fear. "Hey, watch out!" Sam pushed her out of the way, but was brought into the air, and he fell to the ground with a thud, and a winced in pain, his leg was now injured, and blood was coming out.

"Should've moved…" Sam said painfully, and he grasped his leg in pain.

Nodoka stood up, and looked at him. She sighed, and a tear came out. She then turned her attention to the mecha, which was still on the surface. She rushed forward, and attempted to chop the cockpit, but failed, as the mecha dove down below, and was probably going to attack again from below. She felt a rumble below her, and moved out of the way this time. "…That would've been helpful the first time." Sam said, lying on the floor.

"Sorry…" She said, before moving backward, and attempting to hit the mecha again, but to no avail, as it went underground again…

* * *

"Blaze, c'mon!" Sonic ran up to the drill mecha, and attempted to kick the cockpit.

The mecha, however, had other plans. It grabbed Sonic, although Blaze spun into a fiery tornado, and it released Sonic from its grasp, and it was stunned for a bit. Blaze simply threw a fireball at the cockpit, and the mecha was moving randomly and wildly. "Sairai, Denkō!" Sonic said, and he punched and kicked the robot at sonic speeds, and then kicked the cockpit's glass, and grabbed the two Sol Emeralds inside of it.

"No!" Eggman Nega said, and he was stuck there in his mecha.

The mecha then flashed red, and Sonic took Blaze's hand, and ran in the opposite direction, fearing Sam and Nodoka had the same problem on their hands…

* * *

"Nodoka!" Sam said, trying to get up, and then he heard an explosion.

"…Sonic and Blaze…they're coming here. Hang in there for a bit, Sam." Nodoka said, before dodging another swipe from the mecha, and then leaping onto its arm.

She then used her Soulbend, and cut the mechanical arm off. She leaped to the other arm in the doctor's confusion, and cut it off as well. "Hey, Eggman! Party's over!" Sonic said, and he spin dashed through the mecha, and he had grabbed the Chaos Emeralds inside of it.

"No!" Eggman said, his machine flashing red.

Nodoka picked up Sam, and began to run, as Sonic and Blaze ran as well. Once they were in front of the restaurant, the Jasmine Dragon, the group stopped, and an explosion was seen and heard. "…2 Chaos and Sol Emeralds here, and 5 of each at home…" Sonic said, thinking.

"That can only mean…Blaze, you're going back tomorrow!" Sam said happily, but Blaze sighed.

"Anything the matter?" Nodoka asked, worried.

"…As much as I'd like to go back to my dimension…I don't really think I want to…" Blaze said, blushing.

"Why not?" Sonic asked.

"…Sonic, I…" She looked into his eyes, and she purred and began to snuggle on his chest.

"…Blaze…as much as I would like you to stay…you have to rule your dimension, remember?" Sonic said, blushing heavily.

"…Well, we may as well head back to Tails' place, I guess…c'mon, Romeo." Sam said, limping back with Nodoka, who was helping him, and Sonic blushed heavily, and he began to walk, Blaze purring and snuggling beside him.

* * *

"Alright, I admit it, you won…it was fun though." Rikku said, and she leaned against his shoulder as he dully channel searched.

Suddenly, a romance movie came on, and Rikku grabbed the remote from Tails' hand, and he attempted to get it back, but she just sighed, and looked up at him. "Just watch it…" Rikku smirked, and began to cuddle on Tails' shoulder, making him blush heavily.

"…Rikku…" Tails said, and she continued.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Sam just smirked, and looked the duo. "…Yeah, Tails!" He said, causing the fox to jump a little, and Rikku looked at him.

"You've got someone, man! Take the chance…" Rikku looked behind Sam, to see Sonic, and she smirked.

"Stop joking around…" Nodoka said, patting Sam on the back, and he fell, wincing in pain.

He got up, and clutched his leg in pain. Suddenly, a loud "SONICKKU!" was heard, and a girl popped out from the side, she was wearing red boots, and a red dress, both with white outlines, and she tackled Nodoka to the ground.

"Who are you?!" Nodoka said, quickly getting up, and she stood next to Sam.

"I don't go that way, if you haven't noticed!" Nodoka was getting irritated, and she stood behind Sam.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry…wait…SONIKKU!" she then tackled Sam to the ground, Sonic in the back.

"…Get…off…NOW." Sam said, agitated and embarrassed, and the girl stood up.

"So sorry…" she then turned to face Sonic.

"…SONIKKU!" the girl then tackled Sonic, and he was squirming on the floor, and he got up.

"Amy, what are you doing here?" Sonic said, and she looked at Blaze standing next to him.

"You…you're with Sonic aren't you? I don't care who you are, or if you're my friend, get away from him!" Amy said, pulling a hammer out of seemingly nowhere, and she rushed forward at Blaze.

Blaze simply threw a small fireball at the ground, making Amy stop for a second, and Blaze leaped into the air, and landed in front of her. "…It's his decision. Well, Sonic?" Blaze put out the fire, and then looked at Sonic.

"…Sonikku…you like me…right…?" Amy said unconfidently, and she stepped back a bit.

"…If I can say something, this is it: Amy, after all these years, do you really still feel like this about me?" Sonic said, and she nodded without hesitation.

"…Amy, I'm going to be openly honest. It's been 17 years now…after chasing me for 17 YEARS, and failing at those attempts, do you really think that I wouldn't move on within those 17 years? That was then, this is now. I like Blaze…but I don't want anything to happen between us. I like you too…but more like a sister, alright?" Sonic said, his face gravely serious, Sam and Nodoka shocked, Blaze's facial expression in awe, Tails didn't see anything, Rikku, on the other hand was in shock, and Amy…was tearing slightly.

"…You say you like me as a sister…that's good enough!" Amy said, perking up, and she wiped her tears away.

"I came to tell you that Knuckles and the others were wondering where you were. I figured that you would be here…so…" Amy said, but Sonic was unconvinced.

"…You were just following us, weren't you?" Sonic said, and he sighed, as Amy just nodded.

An awkward silence followed, and Sam spoke up. "…So…Tails?" Tails and Rikku were kissing, and when Sam suddenly spoke, they broke it, looked away, and blushed heavily.

"Everyone, Rikku. Rikku, here's Sam, and Nodoka." Sam just closed his eyes, and waved, placing most of his head inside his coat, leaving his eyes sticking out.

"Don't be so rude!" Nodoka said, slapping him on the back of his head, and she smiled.

"…Well, Tails, do you mind if I stay here? I've got really, nothing better to do back at Station Square…" Rikku asked politely.

"…Sure!" Tails said happily, and Rikku hugged him, and he blushed heavily.

"Well, I should get going…leave you two alone…I'm in Station Square, come if you want. It'll be fun!" Amy said, and she ran away.

Sam walked into Tails' house, and placed his coat on a nearby coat hanger. "What are you two watching…?" Sam looked at the screen to see a make out scene, and he prodded Tails over to RIkku a bit more, making him blush.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you two alone…It's relatively late, so…I guess I'll see you in the morning." He went upstairs, and laid down on the couch.

"Well, good night to you, then." Tails said to Sam, and he then looked at Rikku.

"…I'm a bit tired also…" She snuggled on Tails' shoulder, and Tails just blushed.

"…If you're tired, go upstairs. There should be some spare room on the couch. You don't mind sleeping next to Sam, right?" Rikku nodded, and she went upstairs slowly.

"…The remote!" Tails said happily, and he changed the channel.

* * *

"…Really...it's evident that you like him." Sam said, standing up, and Rikku looked at him.

"Well, no duh." She said, and she sat down.

"…How'd you meet Sonic and Blaze?" Sam asked curiously.

"…Well, you can say I played a bit of matchmaker…I wonder why they broke up." Rikku said, and she sighed.

"…You mean Sonic and…Amy, was it?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I meant for Sonic and Blaze to be together, but I guess things didn't work out too well." Rikku recalled, and she looked at him.

"Well, she's relatively happy, Sonic's got her off his tail…y' think, or know?" Sam said, and he smirked.

"…I apologize for my…relatively ignorant behavior, earlier. I'm actually pretty happy for you two. It may have been a relatively…sudden start, but he'll know in time the right things to do." Sam said, and he sighed.

"It's alright…although, he seems pretty…well, retracted in this kind of situation." Rikku said, and Sam walked up to her.

"Well, you've joined the party now, haven't you? He'll get to know you better, and vice versa." Sam said, looking down at her.

"Yeah." Rikku said, and Sam sat next to her.

"…Just as long as you're not trying to kill him." Sam chuckled, and Rikku slapped him in the face.

"Why would I want to do that!?" Rikku said, and he rubbed his cheek in pain.

"…That hedgehog that I was with, Nodoka, she was possessed by a dark aura when I first met her. I had to collect these shards of my Soul, or else I would die within three months. She tried to stop me under the influence of the aura, but I rose triumphant. She reverted back to her original form, and…I guess we've fallen for each other ever since." Sam said, and he chuckled.

"Blaze is going back to her own dimension tomorrow…" Sam said, and Rikku sighed.

"You know what they say: 'Long distance relationships won't work.'." Rikku said sadly, but Sam patted her back.

"…The two of them wish that she could stay, and who knows? Something just might happen." Sam said, and he closed his eyes.

"Yeah…eventually, they'll find a way to-"Rikku was cut off at the sound of Sam snoring, and she sighed.

She tapped him on the shoulder, and he awoke.

"…I'm tired also…" Rikku said, and Sam shrugged.

He got up, and just laid down on the floor. "…You're joking. You're going to sleep on the-"

"Just take the couch…I've had back problems from sleeping there. Besides, I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable." Sam said, and he closed his eyes…

"…Thanks." She quickly fell asleep, and Sonic looked at the two of them.

Sam awoke, and to his surprise, everyone was outside, and what appeared to be a boat was there as well as a large plane.

"Hey, c'mon!" Sonic said, and Sam came outside quickly.

"Right…let's go." Sam said, and he sighed.

"…Wait, are we going on that plane? Oh no we aren't…now why can't we take a bus, or something else that doesn't require elevation of height?" Blaze said quickly, and she was quivering.

"This is the fastest way to go to the beach." Tails said, and Sam sighed.

"Oh, what's the matter…afraid of heights, are you?" Sam said, and she slapped him in the face.

"…Let's just get this over with…" Blaze said, and Tails strapped the machine on top of the plane, and they simply stood on the wings of the plane.

"Tornado, launch!" Tails said, and the plane rose into the air.

Blaze was quivering in fear, and backed up into the arms of a blushing Sonic. After 10 minutes, they landed, and Tails took out the straps connecting the boat and plane. "…Well, this is it…the SS Tornado EX." Tails said, and Sam sighed.

"Blaze, are you ready?" Sonic said, and she just shed a tear.

"…Unwilling…but yeah, I'm ready." Sonic hugged her, and she cried a bit on his chest.

"…We'll meet again." Sonic said in a soothing voice, and she nodded.

The short embrace was broken, and the SS Tornado EX was placed on the water. Blaze got on, and turned to all the people she had met, and the face of her love shed a sole tear, and the SS Tornado EX was turned on. The emeralds were already inside the machine, and Blaze just sighed. "…Goodbye, Sonic." A humming sound was heard…it lifted into the air…the wings of the 'boat' spread…and…it dropped.

"…What just happened?" Blaze thought, and Tails went up to the machine.

"…The machine's functioning perfectly…why isn't it working?" Tails questioned, and the emeralds were glowing heavily.

"…Maybe…it isn't time yet." Blaze said, and she got off the machine.

"…Maybe so…" Sonic said, and Blaze just smiled.

Blaze ran up to him, and tackled him to the ground in a friendly embrace, and Sam chuckled. "Well…goes to show, y' never know." Rikku said, and Tails hugged her from behind.

"Yup…" Sam said, and Nodoka embraced him as well, leaving the three couples on the floor, happy…

* * *

Well, this has been quite the chapter. But rest assured: It's not over yet! The sequel to this 'book' is the continuation of the saga, and I'll post a teaser chapter later as well. I'll see ya later!

Oh, and Rikku belongs to RikkuMcClowFox on Fanfiction. (Or Slashin' Azriel Hacke on FictionPress.)

~ADarknessInHeaven

Aka: Sam


	25. Trailers

**Warning: If you don't want any spoilers, look away.**

**Disclaimer:**

**All Sonic characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Trailers

* * *

Well…here are some…trailers. Miniscenes, if you will.

* * *

"…Nodoka…" Sam was then knocked out, and Nodoka just shed a tear…

* * *

"Where do you think she is now?" Blaze said, and Sam just sighed.

"I don't know!" Sam said, and Sonic was about to say something, but was cut off by Sam's hand.

"Don't. Say. ANYTHING." Sam said, sad and angry.

* * *

"…Well, then…looks like a good excuse to travel!" Sonic said, and he smirked.

"Don't use my unfortunate event as an excuse!" Sam said.

* * *

"…You know her Soulbend. Try to find her with it." Sam said to Chiharu, and with that, he ran.

* * *

"…Well, good timing, Knuckles!" Sonic said, and the echidna turned.

"Long time no see!" Sonic said, and the echidna smirked.

"…It's been a while…faker!" A crimson black hedgehog leaped into the air, and landed in front of the group.

"Nice to see you, faker." Sonic retorted back and Shadow simply growled.

* * *

"…You are the Chosen…" The force field said, and it dissipated…

* * *

Well, you might want it, or not, but the first chapter of the next book will appear quicker than you might imagine…Review on this one, and I'll see you then!

~ADarknessInHeaven

Aka: Sam


End file.
